


Collide

by itseth25



Category: Free!
Genre: High School, M/M, Opposites Attract, Popularity, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3730849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itseth25/pseuds/itseth25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin Matsuoka is one of the most popular kids in his High School, also a total bad boy. He then is introduced to a quiet humble boy in his class, Haruka Nanase.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Starting out with a smooth short chapter, please enjoy~

"Goodmorning class, may you please take out yo-"

*LOUD DOOR SWING*

The entire class made it's attention to the door to see no other then Rin Matsuoka enter the class, late, as always.  
He wore a black hoodie with gray skinny jeans with black combat boots and a red beanie. 

"You're late Matsuoka..." The teacher announced.

The red head causally walked to his seat and plop himself throwing his hands behind his head.

"Aren't I always? Hehe" he chuckled.

Rin Matsuoka, 18 years old. Senior in High School. Every girl's dream. Known for throwing huge house parties, getting in trouble, and star football player...until he got kicked out for playing a prank at one of the football games, but didn't bother him the least. Yes, he was a very known person at school, a popular kid to be in fact.

The teacher took a long frustrated sigh and stacked his papers passing out the work sheets in his hand. Rin had the worksheet in front of him. He checked his backpack which had only a notebook. He clicked his tongue. He turned to the person sitting near him.

"Yo dude, you gotta a pencil I can borrow?" 

"My name isn't dude." 

"Okay whatever, you got a pencil?"

Rin watched the boy sitting. Black haired, button up blue collar shirt, dark blue jeans and completely focused on his paper. He noticed the corner of his desk which had a stack of books on it, then made his attention to the corner of his paper.

Haruka Nanase, he read. 

"Yo Haru-"

"SSSSHHHH!!" The teacher said.

The black haired boy did nothing but ignore him. The bell later rang.

"Class dismissed." The teacher announced. Everyone began to arose from their desk and leave the classroom.

"Except you Matsuoka!" The teacher shouted noticing Rin eager to leave. Rin clicked his tongue.

"Get over here!" The teacher demanded pointing down to his desk. Rin lazily walked to the teachers desk and stood in front of it.  
The class was quiet, until he heard the sound of paper being stacked and the sound of a chair scraping on the floor. He turned around noticing the black haired boy gathering his stuff. He walked up to the front of the classroom and just gave a blank glance at Rin before walking out. 

"What's up with that guy huh?" Rin said still looking at the door.

"Don't worry about it. I wanted to talk you, about you tardies!"

Rin crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I know I get it, I'll try to come earlier."

"This is serious Matsuoka, you've had way too many tardies for it to be okay. Two more and it might hurt the risk of you graduating." 

"What the hell?! I don't even have a lot I-"

"28 tardies, hit 30 and I'm going to have to report you to the attendance department and they'll handle it." 

Rin took a step back, he knew the school attendance was really strict. His teacher had gave him a few passes in the year but he was completely tired of covering him. 

"Dammit..." He said scratching the back of his head.

"Alright then, your free to go." The teacher said.

Rin walked out of the classroom and made his way through the halls. It was lunch break and he still needed to go to lunch detention. He walked past a couple classes before looking inside to the culinary arts class. It was empty. He peeked inside. He noticed no one in there but one person.

"Yo." Rin called walking into the class.

Rin noticed the black haired boy from earlier sitting alone at a desk in the middle of the room with a book in front of him. He looked up.

"What're you doing in here..." He calmly said.

"Just wanted to stop by. Why're you here alone? We have another 45 minutes before class starts?" Rin said sitting in the seat in front of him.

"I wanted a quiet place to read." He said still looking at his book.

"Hhhmm..." Rin said.

It was quiet.  
Rin began to tap his foot and get more comfortable in his seat hopefully to kill time from going to lunch detention. Haru glared up.  
Rin soon noticed it and chuckled.  
He got up from his seat and made his way to the door. Haru glanced up.

"I'll see ya tomorrow then dude." He said walking out the door. 

Haru just shrugged and leaned back looking up at the ceiling.

-

The school day finally ended and Rin was making his way to his car. He lifted his keys out of his pocket.

"Yo Rin!" 

He turned to see his best friend Sousuke parked next to him. 

"Sup." he said leaning against the side of his car.

"Where were you at lunch? Didn't see you?" Sousuke said leaning against his car as well. 

Both of the two had very expensive cars. Rin's Camero, black with a red stripe while Sousuke's gray BMW with a blue stripe. Most of the popular kids had expensive well known cars, and they all parked next to eachother in the same parking lot.

"Had detention haha" he laughed.

"Dammit Rin, you gotta watch out with your behavior...it's gunna bite you in the ass one day?"

"Nah! We still have a couple months before we graduate, were almost outta this place!" 

"If...you graduate." Sousuke said quietly. 

Rin's chest thumped. He sat in his car and started the engine. Sousuke bent down to the window.

"Just rethink some things dude..." He said.

Rin didn't make any eye contact with Sousuke. He blasted his radio and reversed the car driving away leaving a cloud of black smoke in his tracks Sousuke watched him leave and sighed.

-

Rin drove stopping at a traffic light. He patiently waited while pedestrians walked the cross walk in front of him. He had his black tinted sunglasses on, windows down blasting "Smells like teen spirit" by Nirvana on his radio.

"Dammit..." He told himself throwing his head back on his seat. It wasn't until he noticed a familiar person walking across the street. 

"That Haruka guy?" He thought to himself. 

He watched Haru calmly walk across the street looking straight ahead.

The light then turned green and Rin made his way home.  
He opened the door dropping his stuff off in his room flopping himself in the living room couch. 

"Oh Onii-chan! You're home!" Gou called from the kitchen. 

"Hm? Where's mom?" He said sitting up on the couch.

"She's going to be working late tonight."

Rin got up and sat at the dinner table. 

"What're you doing?" He said watching her pull veggies out of the fridge.

"I'm going to have a friend over for dinner." She said washing the veggies in the sink.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. His phone suddenly rang. He checked seeing it was an old friend who graduated, Seijuro Mikoshiba. He answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Rin, whatcha doing right now!" He said loudly.

"Nothing why?"

"I'm having a small get together at my place wanna come over?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

"Alright see ya!" Mikoshiba shouted over the phone. He was known for being loud being both captains for the Swim Club & Football team. 

Rin hung up. He got up making his way to his room. Thank god it was Friday he was tired of the week. Constantly getting bugged of graduation and his behavior, he was sick of it. He grabbed his wallet and car keys.  
He went back downstairs to the kitchen. He opened the fridge grabbing a soda.

"I'm going out." He told Gou opening the soda taking a gulp.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Heading to Mikoshiba's to chill."

Gou made a bored face knowing the older one had a crush on her for the longest. Rin made his way to the door.

"Don't wait up for me!" He shouted walking out the door.

-

Rin finally arrived at Seijuro's place. He walked in the back yard noticing his friends sitting in a circle around a bawn fire. The sun began to go down and everyone had a beer can in their hand. 

"AAYY Mastuoka! Ya made it!!" Mikoshiba shouted roughly wrapping an arm around Rin's shoulders. 

"He's already drunk isn't he?" Rin said to Sousuke.

"Unfortunately..." Sousuke said taking a sip of his beer. 

"Do you want a drink?" Kazuki offered. 

"No, I'm driving right now. Thanks though Minami." He said.

Rin took a seat on a lawn chair and sat around the fire. 

"Takuya and I aren't drinking we can take you home later." Kazuki said with his same gentle smile.

"Here Mastuoka!" Seijuro said shoving a beer can to his chest. 

Rin looked down at the can and shrugged before throwing his head back gulping the drink.

"Hey, can I come out and drink with you guys too..." said a voice calling from inside the house. It was Seijuro's younger brother Momo.

"Ha! Yeah right! Freshman!" Rin laughed.

They all toasted with their beer cans before getting completely, drunk.

-

Kazuki had driven Rin home while Takuya followed behind them. He parked the car in the drive way and dragged Rin to the door step.

"I-I'm fine dude!" Rin said between his drunk breaths.

"Okay then. Have a good night sleep then Mastuoka" he said patting Rin's back and running back to Takuya's car. Rin happily waved goodbye knowing he was extremely drunk. He opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. He slowly walked to the kitchen and plopped himself on the table laying his head on the flat surface. He hiccuped and closed his eyes. 

"Um Onii-chan..."

"Whersh mum?" He said still with his eyes closed. 

"S-She's still not home, you're actually really earlier then expected?"

"Yeah and?" He opened his eyes and lifted his head seeing Gou standing in front of him he then made his attention across the table. He squinted his eyes seeing the boy from earlier. 

"Ay...w-what you doing in ma house?" He said in his drunk slurs.

"I'm so sorry Nanase-Sempai! This is embarrassing!" Gou said bowing. 

Haru glared at him and sighed.

"It's fine. It must be stressful to have a brother like him." He said.

"Hey! What did ya say!" Rin said standing up with a stumble.

"C'mon Onii-chan I'll take you to your room." She said wrapping his arm around her. She gently pulled him to the stairs and helped him to his room. She threw him on his bed, which he collapsed and went straight to sleep. She arrived back downstairs. 

"I'm so sorry about my brother Nanase-sempai! He can be a handful at times."

Haru got up from the dinner table.

"It's alright. I'm glad you invited me over to cook." He said slightly smiling. 

"I'll take you home!" She said grabbing Rin's car keys from the table he completely forgot about.

She later took him home in Rin's car. If he were to know he would have killed her but then again he was drunk passed out. They arrived at his house, he got out of the car and shut the door behind him. She lowered the window.

"Thanks again for teaching me to cook Nanase-kun!" She said. 

"No problem..."

"Well see you on mon-"

"Um...Kou?" 

She paused, it was rare for someone to call her by the name she preferred then the name she originally had. She stopped and listened carefully. 

"Do you mind if I come over again tomorrow?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru comes over to the Matsuoka's residents again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a lengthy chapter. Has a lot going on and a lot to come soon. Something's move really fast but sometimes inner feelings move a bit fast as well so please enjoy

It was Saturday morning. Rin eventually woke up at 12pm with a small headache. Having being drunk and wasted every now and then hangovers weren't a big deal for him anymore. He slumped out of bed and rubbed his eyes sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Damn..." He groaned.

He looked around his mattress looking for his phone that he found under his bed. It must had slipped under while he was sleeping. He bent down grabbing his phone sliding the lock screen. 

[4 NEW MESSAGES FROM MIKOSHIBA]

He chuckled slapping his forehead.

He opened the messages viewing 3 photos Seijuro sent from last night. The first pic of him taking a shot of rum, the second him posing with Sousuke, and the last him drawing on Takuya's face as he was passed out on the yard.

[Thanks for coming dude] The last message said.

Rin could only laugh remembering last night. He wondered how the others felt this morning. He stretched and walked himself to the bathroom. He took a long warm shower before coming out of the bathroom leaving a cloud of fog behind him, he slipped on a pair of gym shorts and his sandals. He walked out throwing a towel around his neck, completely shirtless. He went downstairs and saw Gou in the kitchen.

"Mornin" He said walking to the dinner table.

"Well Goodmorning Onii-chan!" She said sitting at the table with a book in front of her.

Rin wiped the rest of the water droplets off his face and turned to Gou sitting across him.

"What're you reading?" He asked.

"A cook book." She replied.

Suddenly he remembered.

"Hey why was that guy here last night! Alone with you! Mom said company isn't allowed over when she's gone!" He shouted as he banged his fist on the table.

"Nanase? He's just a friend, he came over last night to help me cook. Plus I wouldn't say from the person who always has parties when moms gone!" She shouted back.

"PPPSSH that's not the point, tell me why you all of a sudden wanna start cooking huh?"

"He's part of the Culinary Arts Club. I joined and he said I wanted him to teach me."

"Lame excuse." Rin laughed.

"Whatever. I need to finish getting ready." Gou said walking upstairs.

Rin just lifted an eyebrow. He could care less where she was going probably the mall with her friends. He sighed and walked over to the fridge. He opened the fridge door and peeked inside.  
He grabbed a yogurt and a granola bar before sitting at the table. 

*DOOR BELL RING*

Rin stood and walked over to the front door. It was probably one of Gou's girlfriends. He opened the door.  
He stood in complete surprise to see the black haired boy standing in front of him.   
Haru was in surprise too.

"Hi." He quietly said.

Rin watched his cheeks turn red as he looked down making a disgusted face afterwards. He was probably feeling awkward for seeing him without his shirt, Rin thought.

"Sup, you looking for Gou?" He casually asked.

"Y-Yeah..." He stuttered.

"Well c'mon in." He said opening the door moving to the side.

"T-Thanks....shouldn't you be wearing a shirt?" He said in unpleasant tone.

He walked inside.

"Have a seat." Rin offered ignoring his request.

Haru took a seat in the living.

"Hey Gou! You're friend is here!" He called up stairs.

Gou came rushing downstairs.

"Nanase? You're early?" Gou said stepping down the stairs.

"Yeah. Sorry." He quietly said.

Rin glared at Haru. He already knew he wasn't going to like him. So quiet and with his blank bored face mocked him.   
Haru turned to Rin and quickly glared at him.  
Rin clicked his tongue. This guy annoyed him. 

"Onii-chan will you take us to the market?" Gou said.

"What?! Hell no I'm not spending my Saturday doing that!"

"Well give me your car keys and I'll take myself." She said offering her hand.

"No you can't touch my car!" Rin shouted.

"It's okay Kou." Haru suddenly said, "We can go tomorrow, I can see your brother is just-"

"You shut the hell up!" Rin yelled pointing at Haru.

"Onii-chan!"

"-Busy...I was going to say busy." Haru ended.

Rin slightly dropped his jaw and furrowed his brows. He stared at Haru who only stared back with a bored unpleasant face.   
Haru wasn't very fond of Rin either.

"Fine! I'll take you!" Rin shouted walking upstairs, "Lemme just get dressed."

Haru and Gou were left alone downstairs.

"I'm so sorry Nanase" Gou apologized bowing afterwards.

"It's fine." He calmly said.

Rin came back downstairs and walked out to his car while the two followed behind him.  
He unlocked the doors and they sat inside. Rin started the engine waiting for a bit for the car warm up.  
Afterwards the three were off, windows down, wind blowing in their faces.   
Haru sat in the back seat, he looked around admiring how surprisingly clean it was. The interior, all black seats and walls only with a small red shark key chain hooked hanging down the rear view mirror.   
The drive wasn't long. They arrived at the market. Rin unlocked the doors and Haru and Gou exiting the car. Rin lowered the window.

"So what time do I pick you guys up?" He asked adjusting his sunglasses.

"Pick us up at 3." Gou said.

"Kay." Rin replied. He then turned to Haru who was looking at the market across the street. Haru was caught off guard and jumped a little when he saw Rin stare. He smirked.

"See ya guys!" Rin only laughed. Leaving the two with a cloud of smoke trailing his car as he drove off.   
Haru watched him leave and clicked his tongue.

'That guy really gets on my nerves' he thought to himself.

-

Rin had two hours to spare an he really didn't wanna stay home all day. So he decided to visit his best friend, Sousuke.  
He parked in his drive way and knocked on the front door. The door slowly opened.

"Matsuoka-Sempai!" said a small gray haired boy answering the door.

"Hey Ai." Rin said.

"C'mon in!" 

Rin walked in and past the living room seeing Sousuke's father sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hey Matsuoka! How're ya doing!" The dad yelled across the living room.

"I'm fine thanks!" Rin laughed walking to the hallway.  
Rin and Sousuke were best friends since they were younger and their families close friends with eachother, it wasn't strange at all for either of the two to stop by unexpected.   
Rin swung open Sousuke's door.

"Wake up lazy ass!" Rin yelled.

Sousuke groaned under the sheets.

"Are you really still hungover? Man, you're weak!" He laughed standing over Sousuke. 

Sousuke slowly woke up and stretched sitting on the edge of the bed. He yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Excuse me to the person who drinks beer like water..."

"Haha! I just have more of a gut then you!"

Rin sat beside Sousuke. Sousuke stood an stretched again. He went into his closet an began to get dressed.

"You're not gunna shower?" Rin asked.

"I had to take one last night from coming home, I totally forgot I had work today.."

"Man...I start next week." Rin said. 

After Rin was kicked out of the football team his mom told him he had to find a job and do something productive. Sousuke soon told him about a job hiring for security guards. Since the two always dreamed about being in the police force is was only obvious for the two to accept.   
After Sousuke was dressed they went straight to the kitchen. Sousuke drinking a cup of coffee while Rin drinking a Gatorade.   
Sousuke's dad soon went to work and the two were left alone. 

"A-Are you hungry Matsuoka-Sempai?" Nitori asked.

"I'm fine thanks..." Rin awkwardly said. Sousuke glanced at Rin.

"Hey Nitori, can you go in my room and find my wallet?" Sousuke suddenly said.

Nitori excitedly nodded and dashed to Sousuke's room.  
The two watched the younger one run, Sousuke soon pulled out his wallet from his pocket and placed it on the kitchen table. Rin only laughed.

"So how's it living with him?" Rin asked.

"Kinda weird, but it's cool." Sousuke said taking a sip of his coffee.

Sousuke's dad married Nitori's mom the past year which made the two step brothers. They'd only been living together for a couple months.

"You'll get used to having a sibling soon, it isn't that bad." Rin said. 

"Yeah I guess. Speaking of which, where's Gou-chan?" Sousuke asked.

"She went to the market to buy some veggies and shit with some guy." He casually said. 

Sousuke lifted an eyebrow.

"A guy? Aren't you really protected with her? I'm not even allowed near her?" Sousuke said with a smile afterwards.

"It's cool, the guys too weird and awkward to get near her." Rin shrugged.

"Who is it anyway?" 

"Haruka Nanase, he's in my science class. I never even noticed him cause he's so damn quiet."

"Nanase..." Sousuke said thinking to himself, "Yeah, I know him."

"Huh? How?" Rin jumped a bit surprise.

"He was on the school swim team two years ago, the relay team he was on won 2nd place in the championships?" Sousuke said.

Rin only shrugged. He never followed along any sports but football. Sousuke sighed.

"Yeah, and plus he was in one of my classes freshman year. Quiet and a bit stubborn?" Sousuke added tilting his head slightly.

"Extremely. The guy gets on my nerves." Rin crossed his arms.

Sousuke smiled seeing Rin act like a stubborn child himself. 

"Remember when we use to swim?" Sousuke chuckled.

Rin lighten up and smirked.

"Haha yeah I remember, middle school right? Yeah I still stop by the pool and swim at times." Rin said.

Nitori suddenly appeared from the hallway.

"I am sorry Yamazaki-Sempai! I couldn't find your wallet please forgive me!" He shouted bowing.

"It's alright. I forgot my wallet was in my pants pocket, and Ai just call me by my name." Sousuke causally said.

"Um...So Onii-chan?" Nitori asked.

Sousuke made an awkward smile. Rin suddenly bursted out laughing.

"Uh...yeah sure whatever."

Nitori's eyes gleamed with excitement.

-

Gou skimmed through the isles while Haru followed behind.

"What did you want to make tonight Nanase-kun?"

"I don't care whatever you want."

Gou paused and turned. She tilted her head.

"But didn't you want to come over to cook something?" She asked.

Haru's eyes widened and he ducked his head.

"Well how about mackerel?" He suggested.

Gou nodded and pulled out a shopping cart.

"Mackerel it is!" She happily said.

They walked through the fish isle and skimmed.

"Where did Rin go?" Haru suddenly asked.

Gou was surprise to hear Haru sound so concern.

"I'm sure he went to kill time." She said.

She picked up a sealed packet of mackerel and placed it in the cart.

"Oh." Haru quietly said.

"Aren't you in the same grade as Onii-chan?" Gou asked.

Haru's eyes shot up.

"Yeah, I have a class with him."

Gou just nodded and made her way through isles picking up ingredients. Afterwards, they paid and sat on a bench outside of the market.  
They both bought ice creams and sat with their grocery bags beneath the bench.

"I texted Onii-chan, he said he'd pick us up in a bit." Gou said taking a lick of her ice cream.

Haru unwrapped his popsicle taking a bite of the cold top.

"So how's school Nanase?" Gou asked.

"Average."

"Oh. Well how about your friends?"

"Fine."

"How about cooking?" 

"Fine."

"Girlfriend?"

"No."

Gou only made a bored face.

"You're so difficult Nanase-kun." She said slumping down on the bench.

"I get told that often." He said taking another bite of the popsicle.

"Hhhmm..." She thought. 

"Swimming?" She asked.

That finally got Haru's attention he turned to Gou.

"What about it?" He said.

She smiled finally getting his attention.

"I heard you competed in swimming for the school. You guys won championships right?" 

"It was 2nd place." He said a bit more lively then before.

"Why don't you swim this year?" She asked.

Haru turned to Gou and made a surprise glance before looking down.

"I don't think so." Haru quietly said.

"You should do it Nanase-kun. My brother competed in swim in middle school." She added.

"R-Really?"

Suddenly a honk was heard. They both looked up seeing Rin parked.

"Get in." He demanded.

Haru suddenly fell back to his blank bored face after seeing the red head with his black sunglasses and expensive car. Gosh did he irritate him.

They got in and drove home.   
After arriving home Haru met Gou's mom before she left to work. She was pleased and thought he was a kind boy. The two began to prep in the kitchen while Rin sat in the living room watching tv. 

"You're not going out Onii-chan?" Gou asked from the kitchen.

"Nah, the guys are busy tonight so I'll just stay home." Rin said flipping through the channels.

The two soon cooked the meal. Haru teaching Gou how to fry the mackerel and stir fry the veggies. It came out delicious. Rin even took a bite which he thought wasn't that bad. 

"This is good Haru." Rin said taking another bite of mackerel.

Haru jumped, the red head never called him by his name. It was strange. 

"Thanks."

After the meal it soon got late. The sun was going down. 

"Want me to take you to your house Nanase-kun?" Gou said with a big smile.

"In what car?" Rin said with a confused face.

"Yours-"

"I'll take him!" Rin shouted, "c'mon Haru!" Rin walked to the front door.

Gou rolled her eyes.  
"See you later Nanase, thanks again!" She waved as Haru walked out waving as well.

Haru walked outside and sat in Rin's car. He looked outside the window seeing it had gotten dark and the sun was completely down. Rin sat inside and started the engine. They sat for a while waiting for the engine to warm up.  
Haru was a bit nervous and annoyed at the same time. Sitting alone with this stubborn guy in his expensive car really grinned his gears.

"The address Gou told you isn't my house." Haru suddenly said.

"Ha? What do you mean?" Rin barked.

"I live a bit farther then that, my friend lives there and I often sleep over when I can. But he's not home tonight." He said.

"Where do you live?" Rin asked.

Haru explained where his address was at, in the country which was far away from where Rin lived. 

"What the hell?!" Rin shouted.

"You can drop me off at my friends house, I can walk. I don't want you to drive too far." Haru offered.

Rin clicked his tongue. 

"It's too late at night to walk alone. I'll take you home."

"But-"

"It's fine." Rin said. 

Haru stared at him and lowered his head. The drive was going to take a while. They sat in silence.

"So you swim?" Haru suddenly asked.

Rin was taken off guard. He glanced over to Haru and smirked.

"Yeah, how did you know?"

"Kou told me."

"Oh."

It was quiet again. 

"You still swim?" Rin said.

"N-Not competitive, but I still swim."

Rin smiled from how nervous he sound. 

"What's you main stroke?" 

Haru's eyes sparkled. He look up and looked straight to Rin.

"I only swim free..." He said.

Rin nodded and chuckled afterwards.

"You're in luck, freestyle is one of my main strokes too hehe." 

Haru's eyes widened. A bit of gleaming in his eyes.

"Yeah, butterfly and free are my main strokes." Rin added.

"Oh..." Haru quietly said.

Rin looked over to Haru. He avoided eye contact and saw him looking out of window.

"We should have a race one if these days, wanna see how fast you can swim. What's your PR?(Personal Record)" Rin asked.

"I don't care about time, I just swim..." Haru said a bit irritated.

Rin only looked over confused. He clicked his tongue.

"Ha? Then what's the point of swimming?" Rin said.

"I like the water." He quickly replied.

Rin scratched the back of his head.

"You're so weird." He said.

Haru only ignored his comment and continued to look out the window.  
Rin looked over to Haru and suddenly stop the car. He stopped in the middle of the road. Haru jumped.

"Listen, I know a lake that's close by. Are you up for a late night swim?"

Haru stared and looked down without saying a word.

"What?" Rin asked, "You got a curfew?"

"N-No it's just....I don't have anything to swim with." Haru quietly said with a bit of disappointment.

"I have a couple of towels in the back of my car and a swim suit you can borrow." Rin said making a turn into a street.

Haru stayed with his head lowered. He quietly thanked him but Rin honestly couldn't hear. They arrived at the lake. He parked in a near by camp. They got off and opened the trunk.

"Here!" Rin said tossing Haru the swim suit.

He caught it and looked at the fabric. Rin soon lifted up his shirt. Haru turned away trying not stare.

"I'm going to change behind a bush." Haru said walking towards the brush.

Rin shrugged and pulled down his pants. Completely naked, he walked to the trunk and began to pull up his swimsuit. Haru soon returned from changing and walked in at Rin pulling half of his swimsuit up. Haru's cheeks burned and his eyes widened for seeing Rin's behind. 

"You ready?" Rin laughed having no idea what Haru witnessed.

"Y-Yeah..." He awkwardly said, cheeks still red.

Rin tilted his head. He walked towards Haru and placed his hand over his forehead. Haru slightly gasped having that unexpected.

"Are you alright? It looks like you're catching a cold?" Rin said still having his hand over his forehead.

"I'm fine, let's swim." Haru said brushing him off. 

They both walked a bit till they saw a small entrance to the lake. It was dark and it was a full moon, the moon reflecting to the lake. It was a warm night with the water cool and fresh, in slow waves coming along the shore.

"So how lo-"

*WATER SPLASH*

Haru suddenly jumped into the water.

"What the hell?!" Rin said jumping in as well.   
They both arose to the surface. 

"Hey Haru, wanna have a race?" Rin offered with a devilish smirk, "First one to reach that buoy wins!"

Haru looked over to the neon orange buoy floating. It appeared to be around 100meters. They both got up standing on a bolder prepping to dive. They kneeled down getting in position.

"Ready Set, Go!" Rin shouted.

They dived in. 

The two splashing until a sharp corner of a rock scraped along Rin's thigh from underneath the water. He slowed down. 

"Shit." He said. He looked up seeing Haru still swimming. He saw him swim, which made him stare. His strokes, smooth and...almost, inspiring. It was beautiful. Haru touched the buoy, quickly pushed back his hair out of his face with his hand. He pulled himself up and sat on the edge of the buoy. He waved at Rin who still floated in the middle of the water. Rin soon followed and swam to the buoy. He floated on the edge as he used his elbow as a hook to the side of the buoy.

"Wow you're fast." Rin said between his tired pants.

Haru shook his head shaking off the water in his hair. 

"Why didn't you finish?"

"A rock scraped me up underneath the water haha"

"A-Are you alright?" He said looking into the water trying to see Rin's leg.  
Rin watched him and saw the concern in his eyes.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine dude..." Rin quietly said.

Haru sighed. Rin's eyes gleamed in the moonlight. He stayed staring at Haru as Haru looked down too busy splashing his feet in the water.

"Um Haru-"

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Said a loud booming voice. A bright light soon hit the two. Rin and Haru blocking the light with their arms, Rin squinted his eyes.

"Shit..." He whispered seeing the blue and white boat with a big yellow star on the side.

"Security, let's go Haru!" Rin shouted splashing in the water swimming away. Haru panicked and just did what he was told. He dived into the water following Rin. Luckily the two were fast enough to loose the security guard in the darkness. They arrived at the surface and ran to the Rin's car. They panted and gasped for air. Rin opened the trunk and threw Haru a towel. The two dried themselves and sat in the trunk of the car.

"Wow that was fun!" Rin laughed.

Haru still panted and constantly looking around nervously.

"W-We could have gotten in big trouble!" Haru shakily said.

"It's fine dude, at least weren't-"

"DONT MOVE!" Said a man with a flash light pointing at the two, "NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TRESPASS THE LAKE WHEN CLOSED-"

Rin and Haru froze till Rin jumped and went straight into the car closing the doors as Haru quickly did the same. He started the engine and drove off before the security guard could see their faces. Haru turned around seeing the guard attempt to chase after them on foot but soon gave up when Rin picked up the speed. They were soon out of the lake area and on the road again.

"Oh my god! That was so close!" Rin loudly laughed. 

Haru still shaken of what just happen stayed quiet. That was the first time he's ever done something he wasn't suppose to do. He felt terrible. Rin looked over to Haru again and just smiled at his expression.  
The drive was quiet and didn't take long. They arrived in a small community, a rural neighborhood. Rin parked by a flight of stairs. 

"You live up there?" Rin said looking out the window of the number of stairs. On the top was a small humble home.

"Yeah..." Haru said. He opened the door.

"Lemme walk you to your door." Rin suddenly said.

Haru glared at him and turned.  
"I can walk myself, thanks for the ride." He got off the car and closed it behind him. He turned to see Rin outside of the car as well. Rin walked around and stood beside Haru.

"It's 2 o'clock in the morning the crime rates are high in this part of town, I'm not trying to be at fault If you get hurt." Rin said a bit irritated to Haru's expression.

"I can take care of myself." Haru said walking up the stairs noticing Rin right behind him. "Gosh you're annoying."

Rin gritted his teeth.  
They arrived upstairs and walked to the front door. Haru opened the door.

"Thank You." Haru said walking halfway into the home.

"Wait, where's your parents?" Rin suddenly said looking at the parking space completely empty.

Haru shrugged. It was way past his bed time and everything flew past his head from how tired he was. He yawned.

"My parents live in Tokyo for business." 

"So you live by yourself?" Rin said quietly shocked.

"Yeah..."

Rin lowered his head. This situation was a bit awkward.

"That's lonely." He said.

"I've gotten used to it." Haru quickly replied.

Haru caught him staring. He quickly avoided eye contact. Rin tilted his head. He reached out and lightly touched his cheek with his palm. Haru twitched as his cheeks burned.

'W-What is he doing?' Haru thought to himself.

Rin took a step forward, closer. He brushed his fingers through the side of Haru's hair.  
His chest thumped. His heart beating rapidly. He nervously sighed. He closed his eyes and waited for what was coming.

"You had a leaf in your hair..." Rin said showing Haru the leaf in the palm of his hand. 

He opened his eyes. And looked at Rin.

"Thanks...G-Goodnight." Haru said nodding and shutting the door. 

"Night." Rin said after he shut the door. 

Haru watched out the window, Rin driving off. He leaned back against the door and slid down sitting. He looked up to the ceiling and sighed.

"I thought he was going to kiss me..." Haru whispered to himself.

-

Rin soon arrived home. He went straight to his room. He checked his phone to see the time.

[2:55am]

He laid in bed staring at the ceiling. He rubbed his face and pushed back his hair. He let out a long frustrated sigh and closed his eyes.

"I...I wanted to kiss him.."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having to recover what happen the other night. And swim club try outs are right around the corner!

Rin woke up feeling completely awful. His head hurt and his chest felt heavy. He sat up from his bed and groaned.

"Shit." He hissed.

He grabbed his phone and checked the time.

[10:15am Sunday Morning]

"I didn't even drink last night? What the hell?" He said under his breath. He rubbed his temple. He finally got out of bed and made his way downstairs. He went straight to the kitchen and opened the fridge. He grabbed a monster energy drink and snapped it open. Gou sat at the table reading a book while his mother leaning against the counter with a cup of coffee.

"Did you go out last night?" His mother asked lifting an eyebrow, not surprise to see this state of Rin as always. 

"No, I didn't." He said sitting at the table, across from Gou.   
She angrily hummed, Rin knew his mother didn't like him going out, or doing what he usually did over the weekends.

She sighed and hooked her purse over her shoulder.

"I'm off, I'll be home soon." She said walking towards the front door, "And you kids behave." 

"We know." The two siblings said.

"Alright, see you two later." She said shutting the door behind her. 

Rin took a sip of his energy drink and sighed. 

"What's wrong?" Gou asked.

"Nothing...just tired."

"You usually go to sleep pretty late?"

"Yeah but I don't know why I'm so tired all of a sudden? I can go mornings doing all nighters and still feel normal?" He groaned feeling his chest.

"Did something happen last night?" She asked.

Rin froze. He totally forgot about what happen last night. He was centimeters away from kissing Haru. He glanced at his sister, like hell he would tell her. He chose to keep it to himself just for safe keeping. 

"Oh no...don't tell me." Gou said with a frighten look.

Rin looked up, a little nervous.

"You got Haruka-Sempai drunk didn't you! And now you feel guilty!" She shouted.

"Huh?"

"Why would you influence one of my close friends to those kinds of actions!" 

"Gou, I didn't get him drunk! We just went for a late night swim and I dropped him off at his house, that's all." Rin calmly said.

"So you probably have a cold from swimming so late at night? Right?" She said tilting her head.

Perfect. That was a good reason.

"Yeah, that was probably it." He said scratching the back of his head.

"You're unbelievable, going swimming so late at night, what would've happen if you two had gotten caught trespassing?" She shook her head. 

"I don't know..." He got up from his seat and walked up the stairs, "It was a close one last night though hehe." He chuckled.

She dropped her jaw and pouted.

-

Sunday was gym day for Rin. He usually went to work out with his friends but the only one available was Sousuke, which he didn't complain about. He was glad he got to work out with him alone, and hope to have a serious talk with his best friend. 

"Hey Rin will you spot me?" Sousuke asked pointing to the weights. 

"Yeah."

Sousuke laid on the weight bed and gripped on the long dumbbell. Rin stared into space, looking at the large mirror in the gym at his reflection.   
Maybe telling Sousuke what happen would be a bad idea? He was always attracted to girls but last night was strange, why on earth would he consider kissing a guy? He could admit, Haruka did have a pretty face for a guy, and watching him swim was out of the ordinary for him? Maybe telling Sousuke would scare him and think of Rin differently, then again...Sousuke had always been his best friend. 

Rin stayed staring into the mirror.

"R-Rin...Catch it...I c-can't.." Rin jumped hearing breathy whispers.

"Oh shit!" 

Rin quickly gripped on to the dumbbell and placed it back on the rack. Sousuke sat up out of breath, sweat dripping down his face.

"I told you to spot me man." He panted.

"Sorry...I was distracted."

Sousuke looked up to his friend, he knew something was up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.  
Rin was startled. He just chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah dude, I'm fine!"

"It's not Hanamura is it?" 

Rin's eyes widen to the sound of her name. He gritted his teeth afterward. He was tired of people bringing her up. Chigusa and Rin were dating for a year and a half, going on two years to be exact. Till she suddenly called it off. They were the couple that everyone knew about, the head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team, it was a shock to everyone to hear they had broken up. It was 3 months ago since they broke up and Rin had his time to recover from it, to be honest he was completely over the break up...he just couldn't tell Sousuke what the real reason was.

"I'm over it dude...really." Rin said forcing a smile. 

"Hhhmm....alright then." Sousuke said lifting an eyebrow.

"C'mon, lets go do abs. I'm done with this conversation." Rin said walking away leaving Sousuke behind. Sousuke only sighed following behind him.

-

"Haruka-Sempai why don't you try out for the swim team?" Gou asked sitting across the table from Haru.

Haru set down his drink.

"No." He quickly replied.

"Why not? Try outs are next month! That's perfect time to train for the upcoming season!" 

"I gave up competitive swimming..."

Gou sighed having a bored face. 

"You get to be in the water all the time when you're on the team?" She smiled.

His eyes gleamed.

"M-Maybe..." He finally said.

The front door suddenly opened.   
Rin and Sousuke walked in.  
Haru jumped and quickly looked down to his drink. Gou told him he wasn't coming home till later, he wasn't prepared to see him today, at least at school he could avoid him but here at his house there was no where to run.   
Rin looked to the kitchen table and saw Haru. His eyes widened. He quietly gasped. He avoided eye contact and continued walking inside the house. 

"We'll be up stairs." He said walking up the steps.

Sousuke took a moment to wave to Haru and say "Hey". He followed behind Rin.   
Haru watched them walk up the stairs and sulked in his chair.

-

Rin threw himself on his bed and stared at the ceiling. Sousuke took a seat at Rin's desk chair. He took a large gulp from his water bottle and glanced over to Rin who still looked up to the ceiling. 

"So you gunna tell me what's up?" Sousuke suddenly asked.

"I said, I'm fine." Rin said giving no effort to argue.

"You're not." 

Rin looked over to Sousuke. He had a serious annoyed look on his face.

"It's not important."

It was quiet.

"You like someone don't you?"

Rin quickly sat up.

"And why would you assume that! Huh?" 

Sousuke only chuckled seeing how offended Rin was by the question.

"I've known you since we were 8, I know when you're having a crush on someone. I was the first one to know when you had a crush on Hanamura, am I wrong?" 

He rolled his eyes. Not this again.

"I'm not going to ask you who it is, cause I can respect that. But I can tell you're in that early stage. She must be something for Rin Matsuoka to like haha"

Rin didn't say anything. He slightly smiled showing his friend he was alright. 

"I think I'm going to go." Sousuke said standing up from the chair.

"Let me walk you out." Rin offered.

-

The two walked back downstairs. Gou quickly ran up to Sousuke.

"Sousuke-kun would you try out for the swim club! Try outs are next month and I'm-"

"Hey! Leave him alone! He isn't interested in that-" 

"Yeah, sounds fun." He quickly said.

Haru looked up at Sousuke who had a smile on his face. Rin stared at Sousuke in a confused look.

"What? Dude are you serious?" Rin asked.

Sousuke shrugged and chuckled. 

"Yeah, football season is over either way. What else am I going to do for the time being?"

Rin clicked his tongue. Sousuke looked over to Rin.

"Mikoshiba did it when he was in high school, and he didn't complain about it? Let's do it Rin." 

"Yeah you should do it onii-chan! Haruka-Sempai might do it!"

He looked over to Haru who still sat at the kitchen table. Haru's eyes met Rin's. He quickly looked away.

"Yeah I'll do it too." He said looking back to Gou.

Gou cheered while Sousuke patted him on the back. 

"Okay, I'll see you guys later." Sousuke said closing the front door behind him. 

"Um Kou, it's getting late and the next train is coming in a bit. I think I should be on my way." Haru said standing from his seat.

"I'll take you home." Rin quickly offered. 

-

Haru sat in the car in silence, nothing but the sound of the motor of the car. 

"So you're trying out for the swim club?" Rin suddenly asked.

"Maybe..."

Rin looked over to Haru, he was looking out the window.

"I'll try out if you do." Rin said.

Haru turned to Rin. His eyes widened then he turned back looking out the window.

"Why?" 

Rin quietly laughed.

"Cause I wanna swim with you."

Haru was caught off guard. He slightly blushed.

"That's a stupid reason." He said.

"Well, it's a good enough reason for me." Rin said shrugging afterwards.

Haru looked over at Rin. His eyes gleamed. Rin looked over and smiled at him. He placed his hand over his chest. He could feel the loud thumps coming from his chest.   
Rin still kept his eyes on the road. Not even noticing the look Haru had. 

"We're here." Rin said. The car stopped.  
Haru jumped and looked out the window again. He opened the door.

"Thanks." He said stepping out the car.

He turned around to see Rin behind him.

"I can walk myself." Haru said glaring at him.

"Shut up!...I wanna see the inside of your house." Rin shouted. 

Haru shrugged and they arrived at the front door. Haru opened the door and walked in. Rin walked in afterward.

"It's dark."

"Duh." Haru stubbornly answered switching on the light switch.

Rin took off his shoes and walked through the hall. He peeked into the living room, it was tidy and clean. A small red table in the corner of the room soon drew his attention. He walked over and saw candles surrounding a picture frame.

"Who's this?" Rin quietly asked.

"That's my grandmother..." Haru said.

"Oh...when did she pass?" Rin quietly said. He stayed staring at the picture of the old woman. 

"Over a year ago."

"Haru..." 

"What."

"Where is she buried?" Rin suddenly asked.

Haru turned around. A bit confused to see someone ask such a question.

"Iwatobi cemetery....why?" He awkwardly replied. 

It was quiet. He noticed Rin rubbing the side of one of the red candles with his thumb.

"My dad is buried on the peek of that hill, you know that one near the cemetery and the ocean..." Rin quietly said, "He always wanted to be buried there."

Haru stared at him. He never saw him in this state, so calm and quiet.

"He died when I was 9. But me and my family had time to move on." 

Haru couldn't think of anything else to say. It was quiet again.

"Can I see your room?" Rin asked.

Haru quickly looked up startled.

"Y-yeah...it's upstairs."

-

He opened the door. Rin looked inside. It was an average sized room with a twin bed, a desk and a large book shelf.

"Cool room." Rin added.

"Thanks."

He closed the door.

"It's getting late, let me walk you out."

-

Rin walked out the door and stretched. 

"Thanks for showing me your house, nice place you got here." He said turning to face him in the door way. 

"Yeah..."

They stayed quiet again. 

Haru looked down while Rin looked straight at him. He took a step closer and reached his hand out near the side of his face Haru flinched preparing himself for what was coming, again. He stopped. He pulled back. 

Haru looked up to Rin taking a step back. He let his arms fall down the side of him. Rin looked down and bit his lip shrugging afterwards.

"Well I'll see ya tomor-"

Haru quickly grabbed Rin by the collar of his shirt and pulled him down to his level. He pushed his lips against his. Rin's eyes wide open while Haru clenched his eyes shut. Haru slowly pulled away and let go of his shirt. He looked down.

"See you tomorrow..." He said slowly shutting the door.

Rin stood in complete shock. He blushed and slowly brought up his hand to touch his lips.

-

Rin soon arrived home. The first thing he decided to do was take a shower.  
He stood in the shower looking at the wall. He grazed his hand against his lips again. 

"That's the first time I've ever kissed a guy..." He quietly whispered to himself. 

-

Haru laid in bed staring at the wall. He pushed back his bangs and sighed.

"That was my first kiss..."

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if some of you don't know, Chigusa Hanamura is one of Gou's friends that appears in the first episode of season one(the light brown hair one). And I know the ending to this chapter is a lot like the previous one but it was just a perfect moment I had to throw it in there, don't hate me (/.\\) More characters will be introduced so stay tuned!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rin and Haru aren't in what you can say, good terms? Not to mention what's around the corner?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So I'm really getting into writing this, I can already picture every scene in my head. New characters introduced and drama along the way!

*BELL RING*

"I'm here, I'm here!" Rin shouted dashing through the door. The teacher looked at the clock.

"Saved by the bell Matsuoka, take a seat." The teacher said.

Rin panted and walked to his seat. He sat down and wiped the sweat off his forehead. The teacher began the lesson. Rin looked to his left and saw Haru sitting completely focused on the lesson taking quick notes to what the teacher said. He stayed looking at Haru's blue eyes glowing from the projector screen light. He wore a blue stripe long sleeve and dark brown pants. Rin was always one to judge what people wore, him having to match with completely everything. Being socially fashionable was one of his traits. He stayed staring at Haru's eyes, the glossy blue reflecting from the light was really something.

"Matsuoka!"

"Huh?!" Rin jumped looking up to the teacher stop the lesson.

"What are you so distracted by? I am in the middle of teaching."

"S-Sorry sir I..." Rin said seeing all eyes on him from the class, except Haru. Haru looked down to his paper and didn't look up at all. "I was looking out the window..."

The teacher quickly walked to the left side of the classroom and lowered the blinds.

"Now you won't be distracted." The teacher stated, "Now carrying on with the lesson."

-

Time passed and there were 10 minutes left in class. Rin glanced over to Haru, he didn't once look at his direction. 

"Listen up! There will be a project due in two months, this is worth half your grade. Fail to attempt, will result by affecting your ability to graduate." The teacher announced.  
The class murmured and gave worried looks. 

"I've selected pairs for each project, I will be giving one of the pairs the outline to the assignment." 

The teacher began to pass out a paper outline to the class. The teacher soon arrived to the right side of the classroom. He went through the isle and stopped between Rin and Haru.

"Matsuoka, you'll be working with Nanase." The teacher said.

Rin's eye widened he glanced at Haru who only looked over the outline the teacher handed him. Rin clicked his tongue.

"Don't be giving him a hard time Matsuoka, I know how you are outside of class." The teacher said with a glare, "Speaking of which do you two know eachother?" 

"Well kin-"

"No, we don't." Haru quickly said cutting him off. 

The teacher nodded and walked away. Rin stayed dumbfounded. The bell suddenly rang. The class was dismissed.

"Matsuoka stay after class for a bit."

Rin stood in front of the teachers desk and sighed.

"What now, I came on time didn't I?"

"Just wanted to chat with you about the project. This project will help you a lot with your grade, I specifically paired you up with Nanase because he knows his stuff and plus..." He paused.

Rin lifted an eyebrow. 

"Please be helpful." The teacher said.

"Yeah alright." Rin said scratching the back of his head, "but Sensei can I just ask a quick question?"

"Hm? Yes of course?"

"How many chicks requested to be paired up with me? Hm?" He smiled.

"You're dismissed Matsuoka." The teacher said rolling his eyes.

Rin laughed and left the classroom.

-

It was lunch and luckily Rin didn't have detention. He walked to a near by soda machine and punched in a Gatorade. He walked into the cafeteria. He noticed his friends sitting at a table and began to walk over.

*SPLASH*

Rin felt a coldness on the front of his shirt, a wetness to be exact. He looked down and saw his shirt and the bottom of his pants had been wet by milk and some sort of other liquid. He lifted his hands and shook them shaking off the liquid that had splashed on them. He looked up.

"What the fuck..."

The cafeteria went silent, everyone looked over and dropped their jaws quietly gasping. Rin glared at the person in front of him. He had dark blue hair with red glasses, he trembled.

"I-I'm sorry Rin-Sempai! I-I didn't see you!" Rei nervously said.

"Oh Rin-chan!" A small blonde shouted quickly running to the incident, "Rei-chan didn't see you there! He's very sorry right, Rei-chan?" He said nervously smiling afterwards.

Rin grunted and looked straight at Rei.

"What's this orange stuff you spilled on me anyway?" Rin said looking down to his wet shirt and pants.

"Umm....butterfly urine." Rei shakily said.

Small chuckles were heard in the cafeteria. Rin's eyes widened and he gritted his teeth. He growled and grabbed Rei by the collar of his shirt and pulled him up.

"You son of a bitch, I'll smash your face in!" Rin yelled. He lifted his arm up and formed a fist.

"Rin-chan! No!" Nagisa yelped. 

"Shut up! Don't call me that!" He pulled back his fist.

"Hey, Stop!" Said a voice across the cafeteria.

Rin stopped. He looked and saw that same black haired boy in his class standing across the cafeteria.

"Leave him alone." Haru said in his same monotoned voice. Rin loosened his grip on Rei's collar. He set him free as he feel to the floor. He chuckled.

"Heh, these your friends or what?"

"Yes...they are. Leave them alone." Haru said glaring at Rin afterwards.   
Rin saw him glare and clicked his tongue. 

"Whatever, you losers better stay out of my way." Rin grunted walking past Rei and Nagisa. He stopped and stood in front of Haru. Haru furrowed his brows and stood his ground. Rin stood and glared into his eyes. He clicked his tongue.

"Rin, leave it alone." Sousuke loudly said standing up from the table.

Rin turned around and shrugged, he looked back to Haru and walked past purposely bumping him. Haru jolted back and turned around staring at Rin walking to his group of friends.  
Afterwards the cafeteria went back to normal, people chatting and minding their own business. Haru walked over to Rei and Nagisa, he bent down and offered a hand to Rei who still sat on the cafeteria floor. 

"Are you okay?" Haru said.

"Y-Yes, thank you Haruka-Sempai." Rei said grasping Haru's hand standing on his feet.

The three walked out of the cafeteria, Rin watched them.

"Idiots..." He said under his breathe.

"Matsuoka, what if a teacher was present you would have gotten in big trouble?" Kazuki said.

"He's right, aren't you on watch from the school administration?" Takuya added.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Rin agreed taking a sip of his Gatorade. 

"You should change your shirt?" Sousuke said pointing down to Rin, "you're covered in butterfly piss."  
Rin looked down and lifted his shirt off. He wore a black tank top under that was less wet then the shirt itself. He threw the wet one in his backpack. 

"Dammit..." He said.

"Hey who're you guys asking for the homecoming formal dance?" Takuya asked around the table. The guys said names of girls they were thinking of asking and turned to Rin.

"What?" He said looking up to all the concern looks.

"Have you found a date?"

"A couple of girls in my class were talking about you?"

"I know a girl that said she wanted you to ask her?"

"There's this girl in my class who said she likes you."  
The questions went on and on around the table, Rin only gave them a bored look and sighed.

"I don't think I wanna go..." He lazily said.  
They all dropped there jaws.

"Why!" They all said.

"I'm going with Gou-chan to the dance." Sousuke suddenly said out of the blue.

"Ha?!" Rin yelled turning to Sousuke, "since when are you taking my sister to the dance?!"

"I asked her last week and she said yes, your mother said it was fine..." He casually said.

"And when were you planning on telling me?!"

"I just thought it wasn't any of your business to know?" Sousuke shrugged.

"Well I'm not going, final answer." Rin said crossing his arms, "but I will be at the after party." He grinned looking around the table smirking at his friends. The table lighten up and cheered.

"Hell yeah! Party at Matsuoka's!" One of them cheered.

-

The three sat in a circle on the top of the school building, eating what was left of their lunch.

"Whoa! Rin-chan looked like he was going to kill you Rei-chan!" Nagisa chuckled.

"Please don't remind me..." He sighed. He looked down to his large empty jar, "all my butterfly research is gone to waste, it took me a month to collect that urine for study."

Haru and Nagisa cringed.

"Thank you again, Haruka-Sempai." Rei said, "Rin-San did look like he was going to punch me haha.."

Haruka took a bite of his mackerel and chewed it, he swallowed it and nodded.

"Yeah..." He said.

"You have some guts standing up to him Haru-chan!" Nagisa said taking a bite of his sugar cake.

"Yeah, I just don't like stubborn people like that I guess..." He quietly said.

Haru and Rei continued to eat their lunch while Nagisa skipped to the end of the building and looked down to the school pool.

"So try-outs are next month? When should we start training?" He said.

Rei lifted his glasses and smiled.

"I've calculated the ways of becoming a good swimmer in the remaining time before try-outs, I've studied the strategies and I think we-"

"Just swim and feel the water." Haru said cutting him off.

"Or we can just do that?" Rei shrugged and sighing afterwards.

"We should start this weekend, get a better start." Haru said.

"Speaking of which, are you guys going to the homecoming dance!" Nagisa loudly asked.

"No." Rei and Haru said.

"All the girls I asked rejected me or have already a date." Nagisa slumped. 

"Dances are stupid." Haru bluntly added.

"Don't say that Haru-chan? It's because you've never went to one! What about you Rei-chan?"

"Well I did go to a science convention that had large speakers with lights and music playing? Does that count?" 

The two argued back to back while Haru sat eating his mackerel. He only sighed and ignored them.

-

The school day was over and Sousuke and Rin were walking towards the parking lot. 

"Shit I forgot my science book in my locker..." Sousuke said stopping in his tracks, "Wait up, I'll be right back."

He ran back to his locker and Rin sat on a near by bench. He checked his phone. He heard a door open and looked up. It was Haru. They quickly made eye contact. Rin looked away and back to his phone. He looked up to see Haru standing in front of him.

"What the hell do you want?" He bluntly asked.  
Haru didn't say anything and opened his bag to grab a piece of paper and handed it to Rin.

"Here, it's your part of the science project." He causally said.

Oh yeah. Rin totally forgot about that. He grabbed it and looked away.

"Thanks."

Haru only nodded and walked away.  
Sousuke soon came back.

"Sorry bout that, I need it for my project." Sousuke panted.

"Your class is doing a science project too?" Rin asked beginning to walk.

They arrived at the parking lot. They leaned against each others car and talked.

"So who's your partner?" Sousuke asked.

"That Haru guy." He said making a displeasing look. 

"He looks smart. Just don't make him do all the work, all right?" Sousuke said lifting an eyebrow to make sure.

"Yeah I know, you aren't my mom jeez..."

Rin and Sousuke soon had small talk about football and swimming until...

"Onii-chan!" Gou called from across the parking lot.

Rin turned around. He saw his sister waving standing next to her friend, Chigusa Hanamura no other than Rin's ex-girlfriend. He jumped by surprise to see her.

"Shit..." He whispered to himself looking down. Sousuke only chuckled.

"See Ya Hana-chan, I'm getting a ride from my brother!" Gou shouted waving goodbye running to Rin's car. Rin looked up and saw her, she wore her usual high bun with pink roses she noticed and friendly waved at him. He nervously waved back forcing a smile.

"Dammit Gou why didn't you tell me earlier you needed a ride!" Rin quietly said to her.

"It was last minute!" She said.

"Whatever get in the car..." He said scratching the back of his head.

He began to talk to Sousuke a bit before looking up to see a shiny black porsche with a white stripe roll up in the middle of parking lot, the windows were tinted and the engine was loud. It made everyone in the parking lot look and gasp to see such an expensive good looking car not to mention the quiet black haired boy open the passenger side and get it. 

"Haru?!" Rin said confused to see him. Afterwards the car was off. Rin and Sousuke stayed in shock. What was Haru doing stepping into a car like that?

"Damn. That car is amazing. Who was that?" Sousuke said looking at it drive away.

"No clue..."

"Oh that must be Makoto!" Gou said through Rin's car window.

"Makoto?"

"That sounds familiar..." Sousuke quietly said thinking to himself.

"That's Haruka-san's friend, he sometimes picks him up after school." Gou explained.

"That's nice, I guess..." Sousuke said.

"Yeah whatever, see ya man." Rin said stepping into his car. He drove off.

-

The siblings finally arrived home. Rin opened the door and they walked in. They plopped themselves on the couch and switched on the tv.

"Gou, when were you going tell me you're going to the dance with Sousuke?" He seriously said.

Gou shrugged and twirled her hair.

"Oh that, I didn't think you'd mind-"

"It's my best friend taking my little sister! Of course I'm going to mind!"

"Well you dated one of my best friends and I'm not complaining?" She said crossing her arms.

Rin only perked up by surprise. And slumped down afterwards.

"Tsk, whatever..."

"Are you going to the dance Onii-chan?"

"I don't really wanna go to be honest..."

"But you got nominated for the homecoming King! You need to go!"

"I already told the student council to take me off the ballot. Someone else can have it this year." Rin shrugged.

Rin didn't really care to be nominated. He'd been nominated for many things, and won all of them. He could really careless if someone won the title. 

-

Later on the door bell rang. Rin was expecting to go out to hang out with his friends again. He opened the door and invited his friends in.

"Hey guys." He welcomed.

"Gou-chan!" Said a loud booming voice.

Oh no.

"Mikoshiba leave her alone." Rin said sighing knowing how much the older one had a crush on his sister.

"Hey! I'm just trying to be friendly!"

Gou friendly waved and went upstairs to study. The guys were left down stairs in the living room and kitchen.

"Cancel party at my place, my moms coming home early so she'll be home." Rin said. 

The guys slumped and awed in disappointment. Parties at Matsuoka's were always something to remember.

"So what're you going to do while everyone is at the dance?" Kazuki asked.

"Stay home until the after party starts." Rin said.

The guys agreed to have the after party at Sousuke's place. His parents weren't going to be home and it was perfect timing, but he forgot about...

"What about Ai?" Rin asked Sousuke. He only shrugged.

"He won't say anything to my parents."

The guys excitedly cheered and began to bring up supplies needed for the party. 

-

The next couple of days in science class the teacher decided to start the project in a later on in class and have it mostly done at home. At the end of the day Haru made his way to the boys locker room, he had forgotten his swim suit. He walked into the large locker room and saw it completely empty. He went to the isle his locker was and went to his locker. He put in the combination opening his locker.

*LOUD BANG*

He didn't jump at all and just casually looked up to where he heard the bang.  
He looked at the end of the isle of lockers and noticed no other then that stubborn red head with his fist against the locker.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare..." He casually said glaring at him afterwards.

Rin clicked his tongue.

"You really piss me off ya know?" Rin said gritting his teeth slowly walking towards him.

Haru closed his locker.

"What do you want, you obviously followed me for a reason."

Rin chuckled.

"Wanted to talk to you."

Haru furrowed his eyebrows and looked away.

"I don't have time for this." He said beginning to walk off.

Rin quickly grasped his wrist and pushed him against the lockers trapping him between his arms he leaned against the locker wall. They stood face to face.

"You think you can just kiss me and ignore me just like that?" He growled.

"Pretend it didn't happen." He quietly said angrily looking at him.

"Don't try to ignore it, we still have class together and swim try-outs..." Rin said.

"I'll pass for try-outs." Haru bluntly said looking away.

Rin gritted his teeth and banged one of his fist against the locker near Haru's face.

"Listen, you are going to swim for me." Rin demanded looking straight at Haru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying it, tell me what you think ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Swim try-outs are very intense and some very unexpecting news along the way...

Haru looked him straight in the eyes. He deeply glared at him. Rin did the same thing. Haru gritted his teeth staring with a annoyed look.

"Let me tell you something." He said gripping Rin's forearm. Rin quickly look down to his arm being grasped.

"Don't say you're giving up swimming just cause of me, it's not my fault." He seriously said lifting Rin's arm out if his way. He took a step forward firmly grasping his arm.

"You're ridiculous and you know you wouldn't do that." He said pushing Rin a step back. Rin's eyes widened to hear that he gritted his teeth and pulled his arm back.

"Whatever." He said glaring at him a last time before walking away.

Haru didn't say anything and just watched him walk away. He stopped at the middle of the locker room door. 

"I'll see you next week for try-outs then." He said before walking out of the locker room. 

-

Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei finally filled out the application to try-out for the swim club and were on their way to turn them in. They walked through the halls.

"Can't wait! You think well make it to team 1 when we try out!" Nagisa asked.

"Nagisa-kun, we'd be lucky if we'd be placed in team 2 with our skills, team 1 is for the most talented." 

"I guess you're right? Maybe Haru-chan will compete in team 1! With his skill of course, he's really fast!"

"Drop the -chan." He bluntly said.

They finally arrived in the office and reported to the swim club advisor.

"Ama-chan!" Nagisa shouted running to her desk. Miho jumped by surprise hearing the loud blonde.

"Oh hello boys." She smiled, "how can I help you?"

"We came to turn in our applications for the swim team." Rei said handing her the stack of papers from the three. She gladly accepted them and looked them over.

"I'm glad you decided to return to swimming competitively, Nanase-kun." She smiled, "I'm sure the coach will be very glad you're back." 

Haru didn't say anything and only looked down. 

-

Rin and Gou went to the mall. They planned to meet Sousuke and Nitori to go swim suit shopping. They were in need of new swimsuits while Gou tagged along to admire the gorgeous muscles. 

"What about this one?" Rin asked showing Sousuke a red speedo from the clothes rack. Sousuke only had a bored look.

"No."

He looked some more and pulled another swimsuit.

"Go try on these jammer pants." Sousuke said handing Rin a long black swimsuit with a long red lines at the sides. Rin grabbed it and walked over to the fitting room. 

"What about me Onii-chan?" Nitori asked his older stepbrother.

Sousuke slapped his palm to his forehead.

"Listen, Ai. Just call me by my name." Sousuke said.

Nitori looked confused. 

"Yamazaki-Senpai? Sousuke-kun? Sou-chan?" 

"Whatever!"

-

Rin looked in the mirror in the fitting room and admired how good the swimsuit looked on him.

"Hm. I like it? I should ask the guys what they think?" 

He stepped out of the fitting room.

"Yo Sousuke. Nitori?" He shouted looking around to see no one in sight. He turn to the side of him. He nearly jumped seeing no other then that same irritating black haired boy.

"Haru?!"

"Rin?"

Haru was in shock. 

"Why do I always run into you dammit!" Rin said.

Haru looked at him annoyed.

"I don't choose to." He said.

Rin scratched the back of his head.

"So you're going shopping for swim suits too?" 

"That's why I'm in a store aren't I?" He bluntly said.

"Tsk."

"Yo Rin." Sousuke called walking over to the fitting room. He observed the swim suit Rin was wearing and nodded.

"I think that one fits you, take it."

"Sousuke this is Haru, Haru this is-"

"Yamazaki Sousuke, ya I know." Haru quickly cut him off only staring at Sousuke. He looked over and noticed him staring, he offered his hand out and shook his hand.

"Nice to formally meet you Nanase. Only knew you from the starting lines." He said.

"Same."

They let go of the grip. Sousuke walked off leaving Rin behind without saying a word.

"Oh Rin-chan!" Nagisa shouted running with Rei to Haru and Rin.

"Shit." Rin said under his breath.

"I heard You're trying out for the swim team too Rin-chan!"

Rin clicked his tongue.

"Heh, and I'm guessing you idiots are trying out too?" He smirked.

"Well...yeah?" Nagisa said a bit calmed down to hear that.

"This'll be funny to see then." He laughed, "Well then, see ya at try-outs boys." 

Rin gave a devilish grin and walked away. The three stood and watched him leave.

"Rin-chan really changed hasn't he?" Nagisa said.

Haru watched the red head walk away.

"Yeah, he has."

-

The day had finally came. Swim try-outs. All the boys tried out in hopes to swim with the high school swim team. Rei, Nagisa and Haru walked into the pool gate and saw the large group of boys stretching and preparing to swim.

"Put some stretching in boys, and report in a straight line for I can take your names!" Coach Goro loudly shouted. Haru sat on the concrete and began to stretch his legs, he looked up and saw Rin and his group of friends.

"Haru-chan, wasn't Mako-chan gunna come and help with try-outs?" Nagisa asked.

"Yeah." Haru said. 

The boys reported to the straight line after stretching. Goro walked to each member and collected their name.

"Oh Haruka! You finally decided to try-out!" Goro loudly said with a loud laugh afterwards.

"Yeah..."

"I'm glad you did! We really need swimmers like you on the team!"

After Goro collected all the names of the members.

"I'm very sorry for coming late, coach Goro, I couldn't get out of traffic." Said a soft calm voice walking into the pool gate.

He walked over to the tall brunette and patted his back.

"It's fine, glad you came." He smiled.

"Listen up! This is Tachibana Makoto, also known as the coach assistant. He coaches the children's program at my swim club in town. He will be helping out with the team." 

All the boys looked up to see him. He only smiled.

"Tell them about yourself!" Goro said roughly hitting Makoto in the back leaving him to slightly cough.

"Um...well I'm a senior in high school. I've been swimming ever since I was a child, my main stroke is backstroke. And I am honored to help this team succeed." He shyly said bowing afterwards.

All the members clapped and welcomed him.

"So that's Makoto? We're being coached by a kid that's our grade?" Rin bluntly said looking at the tall boy talking to the coach.

"Yeah, seems kinda weird." Sousuke said.

"Look at his back muscles, that's a real body of a swimmer!" Nitori said pointing at Makoto quickly taking off his shirt stretching his arms. 

Makoto stretched and noticed Haru sitting with his group of friends.

"Haru! Nagisa! Rei! Sorry I'm late!" He said running towards them.

"It's fine we hadn't started yet." Haru calmly said.

"Glad you can help out Makoto-Sempai." Rei said.

"I'm sure you three will do great." Makoto smiled.

-

"Free style report to coach Makoto, while butterfly report to me!" Goro loudly announced.

Rin and Haru stood in the "Free style" line. Haru glanced over to Rin, he took a look up and down at his swimsuit and fit body, he looked away. Rin clicked his tongue, he observed Haru in a swimsuit. He was slim but still looked physically fit he blushed and looked down.  
Goro had them try individual to swim in a lane in complete freestyle in a certain amount of time.

Haru walked up to the starting line and positioned himself.

"Ready set, GO!"

Haru dived into the pool, afterwards Makoto stopped the stopwatch.  
He wrote down the time and smiled.

"Good job Haru! Great time!" He said giving Haru a towel. 

"I don't care for time."  
Haru grabbed his and dried himself. Makoto smiled and watched him walk away.

Rin clicked his tongue. He stood up to the starting line.

"You swim freestyle?" Rin suddenly asked adjusting his goggles. Makoto looked up to him and slightly smiled.

"No, but it doesn't seem hard?" Makoto chuckled. Rin clicked his tongue and looked away annoyed.

"This guy..." He whispered to himself.

He dived in. After, he lifted himself up from the pool and panted.  
Makoto's eyes widens and his jaw dropped.

"W-WOW! That's impressive!" 

"What?" Rin said between his tired pants.

"You beat Haru's time by 5 seconds! Great job Rin!"

Rin was caught off guard to have a stranger call him by his first name,he just smiled and walked away drying himself with a large smirk on his face.

"Yeah I know."

-

The try-outs were over and the boys were done.

"We will post the official swim team tomorrow morning in front of the school swim locker room. We will also be posting who will be swimming on which team if it will be Team 3, for beginners. Team 2 basically skilled. And Team 1 which is only for the most strongest talented swimmers. See you tomorrow morning boys!" 

The boys gathered all their things.

"Oh I hope we get in Rei-chan!" Nagisa said crossing his fingers.

"As do I, I'm sure Haruka-Sempai will make it to Team 1 for sure!"

"As long as I can swim." Haru quietly said.

Makoto chuckled.

"You did amazing Haru." He smiled.

Haru looked up.

"Thanks." Haru said.

"Well be on our way then guys, good luck!" Makoto said waving goodbye as he walked beside Haru to the parking lot.

They walked through the lot of cars. And finally reached Makoto's car.  
Rin was walking towards his car when he saw Makoto and Haru opening the doors of the expensive vehicle. It soon drove off. He stood watching it drive away.

"What're you doing staring?" Sousuke suddenly said.

Rin jumped by surprise having no idea he was behind him.

"Dammit Sousuke! Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Sousuke shrugged.

"You were watching Nanase the whole time at try-outs." Sousuke said.

Rin's eyes quickly widened and he nervously coughed.

"Makoto said I beat his time by 5 seconds. We're about the same speed."

"You're thinking you have a rival?"

"Possibly."

Sousuke and Rin began to walk towards their cars.

"I noticed he is really fast, but so are you. We'll see tomorrow when the list is posted."

-

Rin arrived to school early just to see the posted list of the new swim team. Gou followed behind him, hooked around his arm. They made their way through the crowd surrounding the piece of paper. 

"Move!" He yelled pushing people away. He finally read the list, of course looking straight to the Team 1 list.

TEAM 1 SWIMMERS:

1) Sousuke Yamazaki

2) Shouta Nakagawa

3) Toru Iwashimizu

4) Kazuki Minami

5) Takuya Uozumi

Rin began to read down the list of the names. He constantly looked up and down to the paper.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY NAME." He growled. 

Gou looked over all the team back and forth. She bit her thumb.

"Onii-chan. You aren't anywhere on here?" She quietly said looking over to her brother. He gritted his teeth and stomped off. 

-

"Ya! We got into Team 2 Rei-chan!" Nagisa cheered running to the posted paper.

The three decided to check the team list after school when it was clear of people. Rei cheered with Nagisa to see their names on the Team 2 list. Haru soon walked up to the paper and skimmed through the names. He blinked and looked again. He looked at all 3 teams several times before Nagisa and Rei noticed his worried concern look.

"What team did you get in Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked looking over to Haru. Haru didn't say anything and continued to look over the list until he stopped.

"M-My name isn't posted..."

Rei quickly adjusted his glasses and skimmed the list. He looked it over one last time.

"It appears, you're no where to be found?" Rei said with a disappointed look. Nagisa and Rei looked over to Haru.

"I-I guess I...didn't make the team..." Haru calmly said. 

"Wait! This has to be a mistake! We need to ask Miho-Sensei, there must be a misunderstanding to this?" Rei said.

-

The next day Rin walked down the halls in an annoyed bitter look. He noticed the concern stares from people and just glared for them to back off. He walked into the restroom and waited till it was completely empty. Afterwards he splashed water on his face in front of the sink and stared into the mirror in front of him. He sighed.  
He didn't understand why him of all people weren't posted on the list. 

"Did I not make the team?" He quietly told himself, "I was better then every guy out there! That's bullshit..."

He shook his head. Maybe he wasn't good enough or maybe he wasn't for the team. He gritted his teeth and grunted. 

"I'm sure Haru made it, that moron."

He stayed quiet looking down to the sink. He rubbed his eyes feeling them get watery. 

*DOOR CREAK*

He quickly turned around to the stalls and noticed a tall wavy pink haired boy walk out with a large smile.

Kisumi...

Kisumi Shigino, an old "friend" from back in middle school. He was one of the well known people in school, like Rin. Talented basketball skills and charm with the girls made him very popular in high school. Rin and Kisumi constantly competed against each other for many school events which were mostly decided from popularity.

"So I heard you didn't make the swim team, must be a shame sorry to hear that." He casually said walking to the sink next to Rin.  
He watched him gladly walk to the sink and began to wash his hands.

"H-How long have you been in here..." He asked.

"Hm? Since you walked in? I looked over the team list too and noticed Sousuke made it, must be sad for you to know your best friend made the team and you didn't." He smiled. Rin looked over to him with a his jaw slightly dropped. Kisumi was really one to mess with your head.

"Why do you care anyway?" He grunted.

Kisumi grabbed a paper towel and dried his hands. He looked up to the mirror in front of him to his reflection and chuckled.

"So I heard Haruka didn't make it neither..." He said ignoring his question smirking over to Rin. He jolted.

"What? H-He must've?"

"No, he's no where on the list. Just like you." Kisumi said seeing Rin in complete confusion. He happily smiled at him. Rin still stayed in silence not saying a word, or looking up to that insulting pink haired boy.

"I was pretty sad too ya know? You two are really good swimmers?" He shrugged.

He threw the small paper towel in the trash and began to walk off. He suddenly stopped in his tracks. He turned around and looked at Rin with a friendly smile.

"So rumor has it that you rejected your nomination for homecoming King? That's a shame, I was really looking forward on finally beating you this year haha. And I'm sooo sorry about you not making the team hehe." He chuckled, "Also Rin?"

He looked up.

"Please don't start crying like you always do, it's really pathetic." He laughed waving goodbye before walking out of the restroom.

Rin stood quiet for a moment before punching the hard wall of the restroom. 

-

Later Rin stomped to the teachers office and walked over to Miho's desk he stopped to see Haru standing in front of her desk.

"Dammit! Why don't you just get lost!" He shouted walking in front of her desk too. Haru still stood in his bored blank state and sighed.

"Why don't you just mind your own business..." He said looking away. Rin slightly gasped and clicked his tongue.

"Now boys." Miho nervously said gesturing her hands to calm down, "What can I help you with, Haruka you first?"

"I wanted to know if there is another list for the swim team I-"

"We weren't anywhere on the list and we both are better then every guy on that team!" Rin cut him off. 

Miho closed her eyes and tapped her finger on her chin. She stayed quiet and hummed.

"I'm sorry boys but I'm not the one to know anything about who made it on the swim team you'd have to ask Coach Goro, you can find him after school at the Iwatobi Town Swimming Pool."

-

The two walked out of the office. They stood side by side. They both looked down to the ground without saying.

"Listen Haru..." Rin quietly asked scratching the back of his head.  
Haru looked up.

"You want a ride, we can both ask Coach what was up the list."

-

Haru sat on the passenger side. They both didn't say anything. Rin glanced over and sighed.

"Say Haru, I...I know um." He paused. Haru looked up from looking out the window.

"Did you say something?" He calmly asked not hearing anything.

"Um...no I didn't." Rin said.

-

"Coach Goro!" Rin shouted walking into the building with Haru. Goro stood at the front desk.

"Oh Rin, Haruka! Hya boys! What's up?" He asked.

"Listen! Why aren't we on the fucking list for the swim team!"

"Whoa whoa! Settle down now." Goro nervously smiled, he paused and thought for moment.

"Now that you mention it?" Goro said bitting his thumb.

"Oh that's right!" He snapped his fingers. 

Haru and Rin looked at eachother and back to Goro.

"What?" Haru asked.

"You see, you two had such close times in the drills from try-outs it was really difficult for us to choose who would swim for Team 2 or 1? I completely forgot to tell you! I would like to have a race with just you two."

Rin's eyes widened. So if he looses, he wouldn't get to swim with his friends?

"Oh Haru what're you doing here?" Called a voice.

They turned around. Rin saw that same tall brunette, he wore a staff shirt and a whistle and stop watch around his neck.

"Makoto, I forgot you worked today?" Haru calmly said.

"Yeah haha." He smiled, "Oh hi Rin, how are you?" 

Rin just grunted and ignored him.

"So you want us to have a race to choose who'd swim on which team?" He asked.

"Yes!" Goro said "Tomorrow afterschool we will have the race, until then why don't you two take a tour around the building!" 

"Yeah, follow me guys I'll show you around." Makoto offered.

-

"This is the pool." Makoto said showing the two.

Rin and Haru both stood in awe at the large sight.

Haru began to slowly zip down his sweater.

"Haru No! You can't use the pool right now, maybe next time." Makoto chuckled zipping Haru's sweater back up. Haru only gave a disappointment look.

"I actually am working right now so I'm really busy, you guys can walk around the building if you want?" Makoto said before waving goodbye.

The two stood in silence. Haru began to walk away.

"Hey where are you going?" Rin asked.

"I'm going to look around, do you want to come?"

"Um..." Rin quietly said a bit nervous, "Yeah, sure."

-

"Holy shit this is huge!" Rin said in shock at the large restroom that consisted of a row of many showers. 

"The locker room is big too." Haru echoed through the large room, he took a seat at a bench and looked up to the ceiling. There were many paintings of marine animals that he admired. Rin sat beside him as he stared up at the ceiling. 

"Haru can I ask you something..." He quietly asked. 

He looked at Rin with the same normal look.

"Yeah?"

"Um..." Rin paused, "You, You never told me why you kissed me."

Haru jolted by surprised. He looked away and eased down.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course!"

Haru paused for a bit.

"I panicked. I was feeling strange, you were being so nice to me and...so caring I felt like..." He stopped.

"I felt that....I liked you." Haru quietly said slightly blushing.

Rin blinked. His chest thumped. He felt a knot in his stomach. He scooted closer. He looked into Haru's eyes and stared at the sparking blue orbs. He leaned in and touched the tip of Haru's chin. He felt strange, like something warm in his chest. He closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips leaning in. 

"What are you doing?" Haru interrupted. 

Rin opened his eyes. He saw Haru's same blank look.

"Were you trying to kiss me?" Haru asked with a slight annoyed look.  
Rin pulled back confused with a worried look in his face.

Haru purposely coughed trying to ease the tension he stood up looking away.

Rin felt his chest thump but not like it did before.

"Haru! Where are you Haru?" Makoto called from outside the locker room. Haru looked over to Rin.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Rin." He said before walking out of the locker room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really getting into this story, I hope you guys like it as much as I do. Please tell me what you think!  
> Many May question about wtf is happening & why but let me say that this will surely be answered very soon. Also, many hints are in the early chapters so


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems? Let's settle this with a race...

Rin stood in the shower, he let the warm water drizzle over him. He stayed looking down to his feet watching the water go down the drain. He sighed. He pushed his bangs back. He replayed what happened, how emotionless Haru looked when he said that. 

"What're you doing?"

And the words he said that crushed Rin,

"We're you trying to kiss me?"

Rin remembered how serious and almost irritated he looked. That same annoyed look, Rin felt his eyes get watery, he told himself it was the water.

After, he laid on his bed with his arms behind his head looking up to the ceiling. He heard his phone buzz on his drawer, he grabbed it and read the screen.

[ So what happen, did you talk to coach? -Sousuke ]

He sighed.

[ Apparently me & Haru made the team but we have to have a race between who'd be on which team. ] he texted back.

Sousuke quickly replied.

[ You beat his time though? You should've been in team 1? ]

[ 5 seconds is a close gap in times, I'm sure if he really tried he would probably get a better time. ] 

Rin sent the message and closed his eyes sighing. He wasn't ready to race tomorrow, especially Haru. Rin couldn't feel but embarrassed to be rejected. 

*PHONE BUZZING*

Rin looked at his phone and read the screen.

[ CALLING FROM SOUSUKE ]

"What." He answered.

"You're really racing him tomorrow?" Sousuke said over the phone.

"Unfortunately."

"Are you nervous?"

Rin quietly gasped. He lightly chuckled.

"Why would I be? I'll beat him for sure haha!"

"Don't get too full of yourself...."

Rin frowned and sighed over the phone.

"Whatever I'll see tomorrow..."

"Cool."

Rin got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"So what's up?" Rin said walking to the kitchen where Gou sat at the table doing her homework.

"Oh yeah, I got nominated for Homecoming king." Sousuke casually said over the phone.

Rins eyes widened and he laughed.

"Wow congrats!" Rin happily said grabbing a Gatorade from the fridge walking to the living room plopping himself on the couch. 

"Since you bailed I was runner up after Kisumi's nomination." Sousuke said not too excited of the news.

Rin just cringed to hearing the name of that pink haired brat. 

"Well I'm glad you got nominated, I just hope that jerk doesn't win this year..." Rin bluntly said.

He could hear Sousuke chuckle over the phone. 

"It's whatever, listen I'll talk to you later." Sousuke said.

"Alright, bye." Rin said hanging up afterwards.

Rin walked over to the kitchen.

"Onii-chan are you hungry?" Gou offered, "There's some stir fry on the stove."

Rin grabbed a plate and served himself sitting at the table, he opened his Gatorade and took a sip.

"So I heard you and Haruka-Senpai are having a race tomorrow?" She said.

Rin was caught by surprise, he coughed almost choking to hear that.

"H-How do you know that?!"

"Haruka-Senpai told me, I just got off the phone with him a while ago?"

Rin clicked his tongue.

"Are you scared Onii-chan?"

"Ha?! Hell no! I'll beat him for sure!" He said taking an aggressive bite of his food.

"Hm...Onii-chan? He told me he wasn't really giving an effort at try-outs, he was just glad to be in the water..."

Rin slowly looked up with a concern and confused look.

"You haven't seen his competitive side..." Gou quietly said having a bit sympathy for her brother.

Rin stayed quiet. 

"If he wasn't trying then, then how fast is he really when he does try?" Rin thought to himself.

-

"Wow Haru, coach really said that?" Makoto said sitting across the table. Haru stayed quiet and ate his mackerel. 

"A-Are you scared to race him?" Makoto nervously asked.

Haru chewed his food and swallowed.

"No, who ever wins, wins I guess." Haru calmly said.

"I admit he really is fast but I know you're faster Haru-chan." Makoto smiled.

Haru sighed.

"Lay off the -chan."

Makoto chuckled.

"I'm sure he'll throw a fit if he looses, but I wouldn't mind seeing that." Haru casually said.

Makoto only laughed.

"That's a little mean isn't it haha."

"So..."

Makoto looked up surprise to hear that sort of tone by Haru. Haru took a bite of his mackerel.

"Is there something wrong Haru?" He asked.

Haru slightly jumped and looked away.

"I'm fine." 

Makoto sighed, he knew Haru ever since they were little. He knew when something was bothering his best friend. He squinted his eyes looking at Haru eating his dinner. He hummed thinking.

"Stupid Rin." Makoto suddenly said.

Haru quickly looked up to Makoto crossing his arms. He slightly smiled looking back at Haru.

"I can know what you're thinking Haru, remember?" He pointed to his head and chuckled.   
Haru didn't say anything and just normally looked away like he always did when he would get annoyed.

Haru knew Makoto could read his mind, ever since they were younger Makoto knew actually what Haru was thinking. Later on Nagisa turned it into a game "Mako-chan, tell us what Haru-chan is thinking" which Makoto would always guess right.

"Can I come watch you Haru?" He asked.

"Yeah, I guess..." Haru shrugged.

He couldn't feel but relief to know his best friend would be there, he wouldn't want to be alone with just Rin.

"What about Rei and Nagisa?" Makoto asked.

Haruka slowly looked up.

-

NEXT DAY

Rin luckily arrived to class earlier enough before the bell rang the class sat while the teacher stood in front.

"Today I'm going to be giving you some time to do some research for your project with your partners, feel free to borrow a book from the rack and research what you need." The teacher announced before taking a seat at his desk.

Everyone moved seats to be more near their partners, Haru and Rin weren't that far. Rin gritted his teeth and scratched the back of his head. He totally forgot about the project, it was already awkward enough to be rejected, it's even more when you have to be this close to the person.

"So you wanna start?" Haru suddenly said.

Rin looked up and shrugged. He pushed his chair closer to Haru's desk. Haru grabbed a folder from his backpack and placed it on the desk.

"I did some research on our topic and found some things, what about you?" He asked casually.

"Uh, yeah I found some pictures from the web we can use too."

"I started the presentation slide show on my computer, you can send the pictures to my email." Haru suggested not once looking up to his partner.   
Rin slightly blushed. Something so personally, he couldn't feel but a bit happy.

"Uh, yeah ok." He replied.

The two did their work, they read books and took notes about their topic. It was quiet. Haru looked up and stared at him with a bored look. Rin glanced up.

"What?" He asked.

Haru looked back down to his paper.

"Nothing." He calmly said.

-

It was lunch break, Sousuke and Rin walked through the halls. They stopped at a soda machine, Rin buying his same orange Gatorade while Sousuke an energy drink. Sousuke leaned against the machine. 

"So after school? Ya nervous?" He asked.

"Shut up, I'm fine." Rin said annoyed about the question.

Sousuke just shrugged. The Gatorade fell and Rin bent down and grabbed it from the slot.

"Sooooouuuusuke-kun!" A voiced called from the end of the hall.  
The two turned around. It was that pink haired basketball player, he came running towards Sousuke. Sousuke took a step back with an surprised look. Kisumi jumped hooking his arms around his neck and chuckled.

"So you got nominated for homecoming Sousuke-kun? That's a shocker with it being you, of course? I'm soo excited to beat you haha!" Kisumi laughed having no idea what he said was very offensive and rude. 

Sousuke didn't even make an effort to come up with a comeback, he just sighed and brushed him off. 

"Get off you're too close."

"You're so mean Sousuke-kun~" he pouted.

"So I heard you're racing Haru today after school!" He turned to Rin.  
Rin jumped by surprise, and made a concern confused look.

"Wait, how do you know that?" He asked.

"Haha! Everyone knows!"

Sousuke and Rin glanced at each other and back to Kisumi.

"Who's the end of the thread?" Sousuke asked.

"Well yea see, I went yesterday to pick up my little brother from his swim class and I had a chat with Goro, he told me he's making you guys race to see who's faster!" Kisumi said with a wide smile.

Rin didn't understand how Kisumi could always be smiling even in the most unnecessary moments, he felt as if he was being mocked.

"And you happen to tell everyone in school about it?" Sousuke asked.

"What? Oh no no, I only told a couple people." Kisumi's smile soon fell into a devilish grin, "So it isn't my fault?"

Rin clicked his tongue and chose not to say anything. Nothing would shut up Kisumi, even if it was punch to the face. Kisumi just chuckled seeing Rin's angry face and Sousuke's confused looked.

"Well, I'll see you later, bye Sousuke-kun!" He said waving before running off.

Sousuke and Rin didn't say anything and just watched him leave. 

"He's really irritating." Sousuke said sighing, he looked over to Rin who happen to walk away leaving Sousuke behind. He couldn't make out Rin's face but just followed behind.

-

Haru looked through his locker and grabbed his lunch box. He closed the locker to see Kisumi standing behind it with a bright smile.

"Hi Haru!" 

"...."

He turned the other way and walked to the stair case. Kisumi chased after him and walked in front of him.

"Where ya going Haru?"

"To eat my lunch, what do you want."

Haru walked up the stair case, he was going to the top of the school roof to eat with Rei and Nagisa. 

"Just wanted to chat!" Kisumi said wrapping his arm around Haru's shoulders.   
He quickly slapped his wrist, Kisumi let go and chuckled.

"So cold Haru~"

"Stop following me."

"You're racing Rin today after school aren't you?"

Haru stopped in his tracks.

"H-How do you-"

"See you after school Haru!" He said waving running down the flight of stairs leaving Haru dumbfounded.

-

"Haru-chan!" Nagisa said sitting with Rei in the shade.

"Haru-Sempai, is it true you're racing Rin-san today after school?!"

Haru sighed and sat next to them. If Rei and Nagisa knew he was sure everyone in school knew. And if everyone in school knew, then that would mean a full crowd to see the race. 

"We heard about it in class, everyone was talking about it!" Nagisa shouted excitedly.

Haru opened his lunch box and popped off his bento lid. He began to eat ignoring Rei and Nagisa questions. 

"Can we come see you, please Haru-chan PLEEEEEAAASSSEEE!" Nagisa whined.

"Enough!" Haru stated.

Rei and Nagisa gasped.

"You two aren't to come to the race, I only invited Makoto."

Rei and Nagisa sulked and nodded.

-

It was the last class of the day, after that the bell rang. Everyone whispering and staring at Haru packing his things in his backpack. He didn't bother looking up and walked away as if no one was looking at him.

Rin walked through the halls and saw all the people staring and quietly whispering. He phone buzzed. He opened his phone and saw he received a text.

[ change of venue, we're having the race at my work -Goro ] 

"Thank god." He whispered to himself sighing afterwards. He walked to his car and saw Sousuke opening his car near by. 

"Where you going?" Sousuke said confused to see Rin.

"Change of place, we're having the race at the community pool." Rin said he looked at the corner of his eye and saw Kisumi walking to his car. He pressed the unlock bottom and looked up seeing Rin and Sousuke.

"Hi Sousuke-kun!" He said waving, "Good Luck Rin!"

He jumped into his car and started the engine, he drove off.

"Why is he always all over you? It's annoying?" Rin said.

"Why, are you jealous?"

Rin clicked his tongue. 

"Please." He said walking off, "I'll catch up with you later."

-

Rin arrived at the Iwatobi community swim club. He sat in the car and closed his eyes. He took a deep breath. He didn't understand why he felt somewhat nervous? Swimming was never something he thought too much about, maybe because he was going to swim with Haru.   
Rin opened his eyes and stared at the large building. He jumped and quietly gasped seeing Makoto and Haru walk side by side into the building, he only clicked his tongue and sulked into his seat.   
He felt his chest thump and his stomach feel weak.

"Ugh..." He said. He laid his head on the steering wheel.

*LOUD HONK*

"Ah!" He jumped.

He brushed back his bangs and stared up to the car ceiling.

"Am I really getting feelings for that guy?" He told himself. He remembered the moment Haru kissed him. He brushed his thumb over his lips. He only wished he could kiss him again without it being so forceful like before, he wanted to feel his lips against his. He shook his head and slapped his hand over his forehead.

"What the fuck am I thinking?! I don't like guys?!" He said, "Dammit!"

He checked the time and saw he still had a couple minutes. 

"Well he does have a cute face for a guy I admit?....and his body isn't that bad, it's slim like a girl's? His eyes are really pretty too? And..." He stopped himself and gritted his teeth.

"Goddammit!!" He shouted inside his car.

-

Haru dropped his pants and took off his shirt. He put his things in the locker and grabbed his goggles and swim cap.

"Ready Haru?" Makoto said smiling.

"Yeah."

The two walked past the hall and arrived at the pool. Haru saw Rin stretching in the corner of the pool. He looked around and saw only half of the pool used for the children and some parents sitting in the bleachers. Wasn't that much people. 

"Oh there you are Haruka!" Goro said approaching them.

"Hi coach." Makoto greeted him.

"Sorry for the mix up? It seemed when I arrived to set up for the race there were a crowd of people surrounding the pool? I thought it'd be better to be somewhere more in private." Coach explained, "But this is fine too haha!"

"Well that's good you suggested that." Makoto said chuckling as well. 

"Go ahead and stretch for a bit and tell me when you're ready?" Goro said waving walking off.

Haru only stared at the glimmering pool shine from the sun beaming through the windows. He glanced over to Rin who still stretched. He noticed every time he stretched his muscles tighten and flexed. He kept staring near his stomach area. 

"Want me to help you stretch Haru?" Makoto asked.

"Yeah."

-

Rin looked up and saw Makoto pushing up Haru's leg while he laid on his back. 

"Does that feel good Haru?" Makoto said.

"Yeah..."

Rin just clicked his tongue and stretched his arms. After seeing that, he was ready then ever to race now.

"Ya boys ready?" Goro said walking in the middle of the two.

Haru nodded and approached the side of the pool. Rin followed.

"100 meter race." Goro laughed having the boys stand at the starting.

"You know, you two have really close times in swimming? So no matter what you two will do great!" Goro said grabbing his whistle.

"Goodluck Haru-chan." Makoto smiled giving him a thumbs up, he looked over to Rin.

"You too Rin." He said.

Rin just hooked on his goggles and adjusted his cap ignoring the brunette. They got into positions.

Goro and Makoto stood at the side of the pool. Goro holding a stopwatch for Rin's time while Makoto held one for Haru.

"I'm not going to loose to you, Haru." Rin quietly said looking straight into the pool.

Haru didn't say anything and only furrowed his brows.

"Annoying" he said under his breath.

Rin luckily heard and only gritted his teeth. Now he was determined to win for sure.

"On your marks..." Goro announced.

The two kneeled into position.

"Get set..."

*WHISTLE*

-

The water splashed and the sound of hands hit the concrete of the pool. Haru and Rin panted and huffed while they pulled down their goggles and took off their swim caps. Haru shook his head while Rin pulled back his bangs.  
Rin looked at Haru and saw him closing his eyes heavily panting. He could see he was really trying. Rin touched his chest, it hurt. He was giving it his all too.

"Great job, Haru." Makoto gently said offering a hand into the pool. Haru looked up and grasped his hand. Rin just clicked his tongue and sat on the edge of the pool. He looked up to coach, he stayed staring wide eyed at his stop watch.

"Coach? What the hell is wrong with your face?" Rin blunty asked.

He stayed quiet and only stayed staring at his watch.

"T-This is impossible...." He quietly said.

He stayed holding both stop watches in each hand.

Haru threw the towel over his head and stood up while Rin dried himself with a towel around his neck. They both approached their coach and waited. He slowly looked up with his jaw dropped.

"Same. Exact. Time." Goro said.

Rin jolted by surprise. 

"Wait a minute, wait a minute! That can't be right?! How many seconds were we off?!" Rin shouted throwing his towel on the ground.

"Same time." Makoto suddenly said comparing the two stop watches next to each other. Rin quietly gasped and grabbed both the watches. His eyes widened to what he saw. He couldn't believe it, he felt extremely angry and somewhat defeated at the same time.

Haru stayed standing still drying his hair. He calmly walked next to Rin and peered over his shoulder. Rin clicked his tongue seeing him so close to him.

"It's all the same, even the millisecond." He calmly said.  
Rin glared up to coach Goro.

"So now what! Just give me the spot in Team 1, I'm obviously faster then him!" Rin shouted gripping his goggles in his hand.

Goro stayed quiet and glanced over to Makoto who had a worried look.

"You two are both fast and all but I think-" 

"You can't be serious?!" Rin shouted cutting off coach. 

Makoto glanced up and watched Haru. This didn't affect him at all. He still stood quiet and with his same bored blank look watching the two argue. 

"Whatever! I'm leaving!" Rin finally shouted and grabbed his things and stomped off.

Coach took a long frustrated sigh and closed his eyes scratching the back of his head.

"That Rin really is stubborn, even when I use to coach him in grade school, hehe." He chuckled just brushing it off. He looked over to Haru and smiled. He grabbed his clipboard and looked it over he stopped and made a confused look.

"Can I leave now sir, I'm actually really tired." Haru said yawning at the end. 

"Um...Haruka. How much do you weigh?" Coach calmly asked. 

Haru looked at coach. He was confused to hear such a random question but obviously didn't show it on his face.

"63 kilograms." He responded.

Makoto and Goro took a quick awkward glance at each other.

-

NEXT DAY

"Yeah I'm sorry I walked out like that, and shouted yeah yeah yeah." Rin said standing in front of Goro.  
Rin was called out of class to the physical department room where Goro's office was. He stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed and tapping his foot impatiently. He knew he was going to get punished for yelling at a teacher.

"I appreciate your apology and all but I wanted to talk to you about yesterday." Goro said.

Rin gritted his teeth.

"Listen I'm much faster than that guy! Let's have another race! I'll win for sure! I know I w-"

"You're on the team, Rin." Goro cut him off.

Rin paused and let his jaw drop. He clicked his tongue, embarrassed of shouting.

He bit his lip and looked up seeing Goro smiling.

"Sorry for yelling coach, but why did you pick me?" Rin asked.

-

"That's not fair!" Nagisa shouted.

"If you think about it Nagisa-kun it actually is, every swimmer needs to have the same equal body type while swimming or it will be apparently not fair. The smaller and slimmer the swimmer is there is a better chance of them winning?" Rei explained.

Makoto chuckled.

"Yeah, but since you aren't at the weight level to swim on Team 1 Haru, we couldn't let you join the team. The plan was we were going to have both of you on the team but Goro discussed it'd be better this way. And plus you get to swim with Rei and Nagisa." Makoto said smiling at the end.

"Yeah, as long as I swim." Haru said taking a bite of his mackerel as he shrugged not really caring if he made the team or not. The four sat around a table at a restaurant, Haru excused him self from the table from getting an unknown call he stepped outside and answered.

"Hello?" 

"Is this Haruka Nanase?" The voice asked.

"Speaking."

"Um...Haru. It's uh...its Rin."

Haru's eyes widened and he slightly blushed.

"H-How did you get my number?"

"Um...Gou gave it to me, sorry." Rin shakily said he slapped his forehead hearing himself.

"....."

"Yeah but I just wanted to tell you I finished the first part of the science project." Rin said.

"Thank you." Haru calmly responded still a bit nervous.

"Yeah, no problem..."

"Congrats on making the team." 

Rin jumped and covered his eyes blushing over the phone.

"T-Thanks." He eased himself, "You were really great swimming out there, I really mean that."

Haru quietly sighed letting himself calm himself down.

"Yeah." He normally said.

It was quiet. Rin bit his lip.

"Then I'll talk to you la-"

"Wait Haru, don't hang up!" Rin said over the phone.

Haru paused listening.

"A-Are you going to the homecoming dance by any chance? Cause if you aren't...d-do you want to...hang out for the meantime?" Rin nervously said, his face was burning and he could feel the sweat drip down his face as he heard nothing but silence over the phone. 

"Cause uh...I'm not going to the dance after all. And I was wondering if...ya know...you wanna just-"

"Yeah...sure."

Rin felt his stomach turn and his cheeks become warm. He shook his head and smiled. He took a refreshen breath.

"Sounds good." He said over the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the confusion but trust me people, be patient & just bare w me. That's the beauty of suspense & cliff hangers people, it's called building up the plot (-_-) thank you for all the positive comments from people tho, you guys are really the reason I love writing. Thank you lots <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New teams, new captains. And guess what's coming up! Do opposites attract?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back! I just started my new semester of college so it's been a while. A lot of things are coming for ya!

"What do you think?" Sousuke said presenting himself with his arms wide open.

Rin took a look up and down at his black suit. He nodded and did a thumbs up.

"I like it." He said with a small smile.

Sousuke walked over to the long mirror and looked at himself. He tilted his head and sighed.

"Yeah I guess I'll take it?" He said. He called for a store employee to wrap it up for him. Rin sat in the changing room waiting for his friend. Sousuke walked out of the wooden stalls with his boxers and tank top he began to put back on his casual clothes. 

"You sure you don't need a suit? Homecoming is in a couple days?" Sousuke asked slipping on his jeans.

"I already decided I'm not going. I only came with you to rent your suit cause you said you'd treat me to lunch." Rin said looking down to his phone. 

Sousuke began to button up his shirt and looked over to the red head. 

"Why do you keep constantly looking at your phone, are you expecting something?" He causally asked.  
Rin slightly gasped he played it off and chuckled.

"Haha no!"

"Seems like it, plus you're not a good liar at all..." He bluntly said walking out of the changing room leaving Rin in complete shock. Rin quickly jumped out of his seat and saw Sousuke paying at the counter. He stepped outside of the store.

"Dammit I'm caught." He quietly told himself.

Sousuke soon came out from the store. He pressed the car button and unlocked the doors.

"So I'm keeping my promise, what do you want to eat?" Sousuke asked starting the engine. 

Rin smirked.

"I'm in the mood for some meat." He excitedly said.

-

"My uncle said this place's hamburgers are really good? Wanna try it?" 

The two stood in front of a Restaurant/Café Rin looked up and saw the big sign and shrugged.

"Sure!" He smiled.

-

The two were seated and given their menus. Rin gave his order to the waitress which Sousuke sighed knowing his bank account would be a little less from the way Rin ate. They waited for their order.

"Damn do you really have to eat like a horse?" 

"Hey, I haven't eaten anything all day!" Rin snapped back.

Sousuke quietly chuckled knowing Rin ate before they left shopping. 

Sousuke looked around the restaurant and looked at the paintings hanging on the wall he stopped at a particular corner.

"Hey Rin." 

"Hm?" Rin took a sip of his drink.

"Aren't those your friends?" He said pointing to the group sitting in the corner.

Rin spit out his drink in complete shock.

"Dammit what the hell?" Sousuke boredly said having some of the drink spill on his shirt across the table.

Rin quickly turned trying his hardest to avoid the loud group, especially the black haired boy sitting with them.

-

"Can't wait for our first practice together as a team!" Nagisa said between his chews of food.

"Nagisa-Kun please don't talk with food in your mouth." Rei sighed.

Makoto chuckled and turned to Haru.

"I can't wait to see Haru finally compete in the water." He smiled.

Haru didn't say anything and took a bite of bread. Rei soon looked up and noticed a familiar person with red hair.

"Isn't that Rin-San?" He said.

All the boys turned and noticed. Nagisa widely smiled. Haru quickly caught Nagisa taking a deep breath, ready to yell across the restaurant. He touched Nagisa's shoulder. He looked over his shoulder and noticed Haru's gentle hand.

"Haru-chan?" 

"Don't disturb them, they're having lunch." He said.

Nagisa pouted and looked down.

They all continued back to eating their lunch, Haru took a quick glance.

Rin could look in the corner of his eye, a pair of bright blue eyes looking at him. He turned and made eye contact. Rin saw him and gentle smiled, Haru calmly blinked and continued back to eating with his friends. 

-

It was the first day officially for swim practice. The group split in individual teams, Team 1, 2 and 3. Team 2 gathered in a circle waiting for their directions. Haru had just left the locker room to drop off his stuff and walked over.

"I'm so excited to finally get in the water! What about you Har-" Nagisa was interrupted. 

"Haru! No! Wait till coach gives us the directions!" Makoto yelped quickly running to Haru who was ready to dive into the pool.

Sitting not to far was Rin. He sat on the concrete and stretched his legs as he watched the group loudly talk and laugh. He clicked his tongue.

"Idiots." He said under his breath.

Coach Goro arrived.

"Yo! Everyone in line near the pool!" He loudly demanded.

All the swimmers quickly formed a straight line. Goro stopped and stared at the line of swimmers.

"Take a step back..." He said in a determined voice.  
The swimmers nervously gave worried glances to each other. They slowly took steps back afraid of falling into the pool. Rin look behind him and stood on the borders of the pool. Literally centimeters away.

"Why the hell do we have to be in line so close to the pool?" Rin growled trying his hardest to keep his balance. 

"Don't complain, just follow his directions for we can swim already." Sousuke said.

"I guess you're r-"

*WATER SPLASH*

The team chuckled and laughed Rin looked over and saw a familiar gray haired boy in the pool.

"Yo Ai! I didn't tell you to get in the pool yet!" Goro shouted.

"I'm sorry coach! I fell in!"

Rin just sighed.

"Hey coach, let's get this over with ay!" 

Goro smirked.

"Straight line ladies!" He shouted.

Rin gritted his teeth seeing himself get ignored. They all followed directions and carefully stood near the pool.

Goro took a deep breath.

"As you guys know, every team needs a captain!" 

All the swimmers smiled whispering upon themselves. Haru just sighed wanting to get into the pool as soon as possible. Goro walked along the long line of swimmers, they all stood straight up in a determined face. 

He stood in front of Rin and quickly pushed him into the pool.

"AH!-"

*WATER SPLASH* 

All the swimmers gasped and turned looking at the pool. Rin arose from the water and coughed. He could hear quiet chuckles.

"What the hell?!" He shouted shaking the water off his head.

Haru stared at Rin and only chuckled seeing him fall and angry.

Goro walked over to the pool and kneeled down. 

"You're the new captain Rin!" He widely smiled.

Rin gritted his teeth. Sousuke offered a hand into the pool.

"Did you have to push me!" He yelled grabbing Sousuke's hand. 

Goro completely ignored him and walked along the line. He walked towards the four boys. Rei and Nagisa shook.

"I don't want to be the captain." Haru suddenly said out loud. Everyone turned and dropped their jaws. Goro tilted his head.

"Fine by me!" He said turning to Makoto and suddenly pushing him.

"GAH-!"

*WATER SPLASH*

-

"Nice work Haru." Makoto said scrubbing his hair under the shower.

Haru didn't say anything and just stood letting the cold water shower over him. Rin dried himself on the other side of the pool and watched the group of boys standing in the outside showers. Team 1 had the treat of showering inside while all the other teams shower outside. 

He stood staring at Makoto, that gentle smile and kind voice. He offered a towel to Haru and smiled. Haru only grabbed the towel and began to dry himself. The two walked side by side into the locker room. 

"What're you looking at?" Sousuke asked standing behind of Rin.

He slightly jumped and clicked his tongue.

"Nothing!" He growled roughly throwing his towel to Sousuke before stomping away.

-

It was Friday, One day before the homecoming dance and Rin walked past all the posters and themed hallway. He was constantly asked if he was going but his same response, "I'm not going." Which shocked everyone including the teachers. He walked down the long hallway with his hands in his pockets he slowed down feeling pairs of eyes stare at him. He turned and noticed that pink haired boy with a group of people. 

"Hey Rin, you still coming to the homecoming game tonight? Oh wait you're not cause you got kicked off the football team. Haha!" Kisumi casually said chuckling afterward. 

Rin just clicked his tongue walking away. Rin had gotten kicked off before he was able play the entire season, Sousuke decided to quit because of an injury. The two didn't complain. Rin scratched the back of his head and looked down to his feet. He didn't mind if he didn't go to the homecoming game he was just waiting for tomorrow. He was counting down the days to finally hang out with Haru. He walked around the hallway corner still looking down.

He felt a thump hit his chest. A person had walked into him and fell back on the floor.

*PAPERS FALL*

"Oh my ba-"

He stood in embarrassment to see Haru sitting on the floor covered in papers around his thighs and feet. Haru rubbed his back having the floor hit it when he fell.

"H-Haru I'm so sorry! Let me help you!" He blushed.

"It's fine, really..." Haru quietly said slightly feeling his back ache. He began to pick up the paper that had fell.  
Rin quickly bent down and helped him picking up all the papers he stopped taking a second look.

"Did you draw these?" He asked with one of the drawings in his grasp.

"Yeah..." He said quickly grabbing the paper out of his hand.

"It's really good."

Haru stood up and paper clipped all the drawings together.

"Thanks..." He said making no eye contact at all, "See you soon.." 

He calmly walked past Rin. He watched him go into the homeroom, he must've been meeting up with Nagisa and Rei. Rin smiled seeing him try to hide himself from blushing.

-

It was the day of the homecoming dance. Haru sat in Nagisa's room on his bed and watched Rei and him argued on how to tie a bow tie. They were already in their suits and were ready for the dance. 

"Are you sure you don't wanna come Haru-chan? It'll be fun!" Nagisa excitedly asked combing his hair in the mirror.

"No." Haru quickly responded. 

"Oh, then would you like to accompany Nagisa-kun and I out to dinner afterwards?" Rei asked.

"No thanks..." Haru turned his head.

"Do you have plans Haru-chan?"

Haru slightly jolted by surprise.

"N-No, I'm just going to catch up with homework..." He said.

"Oh, ok then!" Nagisa smiled he turned back to the mirror and continued to fix his hair.  
Rei lifted an eyebrow, he was slightly confused? Haru was always one to finish homework a head of time and even saw him finishing up the rest of his homework during lunch break? Something fishy he thought?

-

"Mom stop it with the pictures..." Gou groaned.

"Oh hold on, just a couple more sweetie!" Mrs. Matsuoka said snapping pictures of the couple.

Sousuke stood side by Gou and tried not to look so serious while her mother was taking pictures. He glanced over to Rin who was sitting on the couch while the two stood on the stair case. Rin just took a quick look and returned back to watching tv.

"I think you should get going, have fun you two!" Mrs. Matsuoka smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Matsuoka, I'll take good care of her." Sousuke smiled.

Rin glared at Sousuke walk out the door, he turned around and saw Rin. 

"Bye Rin." Sousuke laughed. 

They were off. The door shut and Mrs. Matsuoka walked over to the living room and sat on the couch near Rin.

"Son, I got called in earlier to go into work today." She said.

Rin jolted up.

"I thought today was your day off?" He asked.

"Yeah, I know." She sighed, "but it's fine, I'm leaving the house to yourself."

Rin didn't say anything.

"And promise me you won't throw a party while I'm gone." She said shooting a serious glare.

"I won't, I'm heading to Sousuke's later tonight." He said a bit shaken.

She sighed again and got up from the couch. 

"That's fine, don't come home late or wasted!"

"Sure."

She let out a frustrated sigh. She went up stairs and Rin was left in the living room. Rin shook and pulled out his phone from his pocket. He was meaning to call Haru earlier but couldn't bring himself to do it. He clicked on Haru's contact. He took a deep breath and clicked the call button. He put the phone to his ear and closed his eyes. He heard the calling tone. 

"He's not gunna answer, I'll just hang u-"

"Hello?"

Rin froze. His eyes widened. 

"Um...H-Hi."

He heard nothing.

"Haru, what time do you want to me to pick you up?" He said trying to act casual. 

"I still need to clean the house for a bit, is 7 okay..."

A smile formed on his lips

"Yeah, see you soon."

He hung up and looked down to his phone. He quietly chuckled. He then pressed on Sousuke's contact and called.

"Yeah?" Sousuke answered.

"Oh yeah I almost forgot, touch my sister and I'll fucking kill you." He chuckled, "You two have fun!"

-

Rin arrived in the drive way. He parked and could feel his hands shaking on the stirring wheel. He heard a door close and keys shackle. He took a deep breath and wiped the small amount of sweat that was forming on his forehead. 

"Play it cool." He told himself.

Haru calmly walked out of the house and began walking towards the car. He opened the door and sat inside.

"Hi."

"Hey..." Rin said.

Haru began to adjust his seat belt while Rin scratched the back of his head a bit nervous of the silence in the car. He started the engine and drove.   
It was a quiet drive, Haru just looked out the window not saying anything.

"So, Nagisa & that guy went to the dance?" He suddenly asked.

"That guy is named Rei. And yeah, they did." Haru said still looking out the window. 

Rin couldn't feel but a bit of anger by Haru's tone of voice. 

"Hm..." Rin just said.

He glanced over.

"So you wanna go somewhere to eat?" He offered.

"I already ate."

Rin clicked his tongue.

"Wanna go to the mall?"

"I don't like places with a lot of people."

Rin thought for a bit and smiled.

"Wanna go swimming?"

Haru quickly looked to Rin. His eyes sparkled. Rin was a bit shocked to see such a face.

"Swimming it is then..." He smiled.

-

Rin grabbed his key and turned the lock.

"Are you sure we're allowed to swim here?" Haru calmly asked looking up to the sky. The sun was going down and it was getting dark.

"It's fiiine." Rin said opening the door.

Coach Goro gave Rin a spare key to the Iwatobi community pool. All the captains were given one, but were ONLY suppose to be used during emergencies. And apparently this was an emergency to Rin. 

"Isn't this trespassing?" Haru asked following Rin behind him.

"It's not trespassing if we have a key."

"But it's closed?"

"Ppssshhh just be quiet, look." He shot his attention to the large quiet pool.

Haru looked over and saw the calm blue water. It glisten under the moon light. Rin can see the excitement in Haru's eyes.

"So you wa-"

*WATER SPLASH*

"Ha?!"

Rin quickly kneeled down to the pool side. He saw Haru slowly rise from the water. He laid and floated in the water with his eyes closed.

"Was this guy wearing his swimsuit underneath all this time?" Rin thought to himself. He smirked and slipped off his shirt and jeans, he was wearing his swim suit underneath too. He quickly jumped into the pool. He arose from the water and saw Haru still floating careless and calm.   
Rin just quietly chuckled and took a deep breath dunking his head into the pool. He swam underneath Haru. He pinched his heel on his foot.

He gasped and jolted up.

"Hehe, did I scare you?" Rin said smiling. Haru stared at that sharp toothed smile. Seeing Rin smiling made his stomach twisted and his chest feel heavy.

"Y-yeah, you did..." He said.

"Are you up for a race! Let's race Haru!" Rin shouted now making a tempted determined face. Haru followed behind him and kneeled down ready to dive in.

"Ready. Set. GO!"

-

They both panted by the edge of the pool. Rin shook his head shaking off the water.

"I won." He said between his pants.

Haru clicked his tongue.

"How do you know?" 

"Cause I touched the edge before you did!"

"Did you see yourself touch it before I did?"

"Well no, but I-"

"Then you lost."

"You lost!"

"You lost!"

Rin's angry face suddenly turned into a calm timid look.

He splashed closer to Haru. He stood in front of him. He stared into those light glistening blue eyes. Haru stared back focusing and watching his reflection in those dark ruby eyes. 

He tilted his head and leaned in closer still looking straight into his blue eyes. Haru panicked and roughly shoved Rin away. Rin slightly fell back landing in the water he quickly stood and made a disappointed confused look at Haru.

"You said you liked me! Why do you keep pushing me away!" He shouted with his hands out as he desperately waited for an answer. 

Haru didn't say anything. He looked down.

Rin clicked his tongue a bit irritated.

"Why..." He asked again.

Haru still stayed in silence.

"Tell me." He asked again.

"Because people like you would never like someone like me!" Haru shouted. The giant community center echoed. Rin stayed with wide eyes, quiet. He took a moment to come back to reality. 

"What..."

Haru gritted his teeth frustrated. 

"You're just some selfish jock that doesn't care about anything. You get everything you want and you can treat anyone how ever you want and no one will tell you anything because your popular! You don't take anything serious!" He shouted slamming his fist into the water. A splash hit Rin in the chest and a couple of droplets on his face. He stared in completely shock.

Haru clicked his tongue and walked to the pool rail. He climbed out and grabbed a towel.

"Haru wait!"

He quickly got out of the pool and chased after him.

"Haru hear me out!"

*DOOR OPENS*

They both froze. It was the front entrance of the building door. It must've been security.

"Shit.." Rin hissed, "Haru lets go."

They both creeped out the back door and got into the car. He started the engine and drove away.

Rin checked the time.

11:30pm

Haru crossed his arms looking out the window. Rin took a deep breath and sighed. His chest hurt and his head felt light headed. After the long silent drive to Haru's house, Rin parked in the drive way. He turned off the car and sat in silence.   
What confused him was how his passenger didn't get off the car. 

"Haru...can I ask you something?"

Haru slowly looked up to Rin.  
The red head gulped.

"What makes you think we...we're any different?" He asked quietly. 

Haru squeezed his hands together and he looked down.

"I'm not you, I'm not popular or well known. People always ignore me and find me weird." Haru lowered his head.

Rin felt his throat go dry. He coughed.

"Haru...I-" he paused. He cleared his throat grabbing the steering wheel and looking ahead.

"Y-You made me feel some way. I-It felt different." He forced out. Haru stared with a concern look.

"You have such pretty eyes. Y-You care so much about your friends. And the way you swim...made me." He paused again. He gulped and his hands trembled. Haru's eyes fell in sympathy. 

"I-It made me...it made me fall for you, Haru."

Haru's eyes widened to the sight he saw. He saw tears trickle down Rin's cheeks. He tried to hide his face with his forearm. Haru could hear his quiet sniffling. 

"Rin, are you crying?" Haru calmly asked.

"I'm not crying." He said trying to hide his face.

They stay in a moment of silence, nothing more then Rin getting himself together and Haru awkwardly looking out the window.

"R-Rin..."

He looked up wiping the left over tears.

"I've fallen for you too." Haru said looking straight into Rin's watery eyes. His jaw slightly dropped and his chest felt warm. He adjusted himself and took a moment to daze into those blue eyes.

Haru suddenly yawned and rubbed his eyes. Rin jumped a little and quietly chuckled.

"You tired?" He calmly asked.

"I'm not used to staying up this late..." Haru said continuing to rub his eyes.

"Hehe, I'll walk y-"

"Rin..."

"Hm?"

Haru looked down to his feet.

"W-Won't you stay the night?"

Rin felt taken back and a bit nervous. He could feel his cheeks become warm. He opened his mouth to reply but...

*PHONE RINGING*

He checked the contact, it was Sousuke. 

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yo Rin you still coming to my place?" He asked.

Rin could hear the loud sound of people and music over the phone. He completely forgot about the after party.

"Um..." 

He looked over to Haru who had already dozed off. He leaned against his seatbelt and the window with his eyes closed.   
Rin smiled and sighed.

"Rin? You still there?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm still here..."

"Well are you going to come?"

Rin took another look at Haru's calm sleeping face.

"You know what, I'll pass tonight. Thanks though..." He quickly hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just recently watched the English dub of Free! & omg is that horrible. This fic isn't anyway related to the English dub. But I hope you guys enjoyed it! Tell me what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Homecoming Dance has just passed. Rin and Haru spent the night together. Is it official?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back! Please enjoy!

Haru woke up with the sunlight beaming on his face. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. He looked around and realized his was in his bed. He scratched his head and arose from bed. He noticed he was still wearing what he wore last night. He got out of bed and walked to the living room. He was surprise to see a familiar red head sleeping on his couch. 

Rin snored. He was still wearing what he wore last night. His legs dangling off the small couch. Haru thought for a bit and realized Rin must have carried him to his bed. He felt embarrassed to know he was in such a deep sleep in front of Rin. 

He purposely coughed.  
Rin blinked his eyes open and rubbed his eyes sitting up from the couch.

"That was uncomfortable..." He groaned rubbing his back. 

Rin looked up to Haru standing in front of him.

"Good morning, Haru." He smiled.

"We should shower, we're still dirty from swimming last night." Haru said sniffing the funky chlorine on his arm.

Rin's eyes brighten up and he quickly jumped up from the couch.

"Y-You wanna....Shower together." He blushed at the end.

"What. No. I have two bathrooms."

Rin's cheeks soon burned with embarrassment.

"Oh...Y-Yeah."

Completely ignoring him, Haru walked to the other bathroom and started the shower. 

-

Afterwards they sat in the living room still steaming from the warm shower. 

"Will your mom get made that you didn't come home last night?" Haru asked.

"I'm sure she'll be pissed for sure, it's not like it's the first time I've done it?" He shrugged. 

Haru just hummed in respond.

"So um, Haru. What are...we?" Rin forced out scratching the back of his head.

Haru just furrowed his eyebrows and turned away.

"You haven't made an effort to make a label." He scoffed. 

Rin's eyes shot open and he could feel sweat dripping down his forehead.

"Uh...y-yeah." 

Rin felt his face get warm and it felt like that shower was a waste after the sweat he was feeling sitting next to Haru. 

"Will you go out with me?" He looked up to Haru.

Haru grunted and stayed silent for a bit, he turned to face Rin and nodded. Rin knew he was embarrassed. 

Rin just smirked.

"I'm glad to hear that." He quietly said. 

Haru just continued to look away. 

He's so cute, Rin thought.

"You should check your phone, I heard it buzz a couple times while you were showering." Haru said.

That's right. Rin totally forgot about his phone, he grabbed it off the coffee table it was covered by his jacket. He gasped at all the missed calls and messages he had.

"Shit..." He whispered to himself.

[ 29 MISSED CALLS BY MOM ]

[ 42 MESSAGES BY MOM ]

"I'm dead."

"You should hurry and leave." Haru said.

Rin quickly got up from the couch and grabbed his keys. Haru followed behind him and walked him out.

"I'm off then!" Rin quickly said.

"Good luck." Haru said watching Rin hurry off.

"Wait!" 

Rin ran up to Haru and hugged his waist.

He leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Haru jolted by surprise.

"See you soon." Rin smiled before running to his car.

Haru stayed standing in the door way. He blushed touching his lips. 

-

Rin parked his car and hurried to the front door. He slowly turned the knob and creaked open the door and quietly closed it behind him.

"She must be at work?" He whispered. He turned the corner to the kitchen to see his mother with her usual office clothes and arms crossed, her face steaming in anger.

"Mom...I-"

"Where were you last night." She demanded an answer.

"I, uh...I went to a friends house to sleep over." He nervously said.

"Did you bother to tell me?" She quickly barked back.

"I forgot. It was unexpected."

"Unexpected? Hm..." She hummed.

Rin knew he was in for it. 

"Were you at a girls house?" She suddenly asked.

Rin jumped, his heart raced.

"N-No ma'am."

"Then which friend was it?"

"It was Haruka." He quietly said.

Her angry unpleasant face soon fell into a warm smile.

"You were with Nanase? Why didn't you tell me? what did you boys do?" She calmly asked.

"We just went to swim for a bit then got home late. I was too tired and forgot to call you to tell you I was spending the night. Sorry mom..." 

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"It's fine, as long as you were with Nanase-kun. You should spend more time with him, he's a nice boy. He doesn't have much people to talk to." 

Rin looked down to his feet.

"Yeah, I know."

"But please, tell me where you are. I was worried last night, with the dance happening and all. I was worried something had happen to you." She shakily said.

Rin huffed and closed his eyes.

He felt terrible. Not only from not coming home but worrying his mother. He hated making his mother feel terrified where he might be, or if something bad had happen, he didn't want her to feel that way just like she felt with his father. 

"I'm sorry mom. I won't do it again. I'll make sure to call you to tell you I'm alright."

She hooked her purse over her shoulder and sighed. It was about time she went to work. She patted his shoulder before walking to the front door. 

"I'll see you tonight." She said.

"Have a good day at work mom.

The door closed and he sighed. He walked up stairs and peeked into Gou's room. She was asleep. He creeped in and sat on the corner of her bed. She felt the bed creak and slowly woke up, she stretched.

"Onii-chan?" She tiredly said.

"What time did you get home?" He asked.

She rubbed her eyes and yawned.

"I came home right after the dance..."

"You didn't go to the after party?" Rin said a bit concerned.

"Hm? No. Sousuke-kun said to stay home and be safe so I came home while mom was here. She was really upset."

"I know. I was at Haru's." He groaned.

"Yeah, Nanase told me." 

Rin quietly gasped but made sure to play it cool.

"Yeah? W-What did he tell you?"

"He said you two went swimming and you accidentally fell asleep at his house."

Good story Haru.

Rin just laughed in his head.

-

Later that day Rin laid in bed with the phone to his ear.

"Yeah..." Sousuke groaned answering.

"Haha! Last night hit you hard or what!" Rin laughed knowing Sousuke was hung over.

"I was sleeping..." He growled.

"It's 3 in the afternoon you loser."

He could hear Sousuke sigh over the phone.

"Was it fun last night?" He asked.

"Yeah, a little too fun. I won homecoming king." He said not a bit happy at all.

"WWWHHOOAA I know how that feels haha!"

"I think my body is 50% alcohol right now." Sousuke coughed.

Rin just laughed knowing the way Sousuke must be feeling.

"I'll call ya later, I'm going to vomit." Sousuke horribly said coughing.

"Alright see ya." Rin chuckled before hanging up.

Rin continued to hysterically laugh.

-

"How was the dance last night guys?" Makoto asked around the table to Rei and Nagisa.

"It was so fun!" Nagisa cheerfully said.

Haru placed the large bowl of rice and mackerel in the center of the four.

"It certainly was extravagant." Rei added.

"What did you end up doing last night Haru-chan?" Nagisa asked.

Haru jumped a little by surprise and frowned.

"I just stayed home, and drew..." He quietly responded.

"Oh that's nice." Makoto said smiling.

Haru just glanced at Makoto's warm smile and continued to eat.

"We saw Gou-chan! And Sou-chan won homecoming king!" 

"That's great to hear guys." Makoto said, "Was Rin there?"

"We did not see him, he must have not went?" Rei said taking a bite of mackerel.

Haru just stayed quiet and continued to eat. Makoto glanced over in the corner of his eye.

-

"Thanks for the meal Haru-chan!"

"Thank you Haruka-sempai." Rei said bowing.

Makoto and Haru waved goodbye from outside the door while Rei and Nagisa ran to the train station.   
Afterwards Haru went inside and cleaned while Makoto helped.

"Hey Haru, can I see the drawings you did last night." Makoto smiled.

Haru paused. He looked up to Makoto.

"Makoto..."

"Yes Haru?" He said still cleaning.

"Can I tell you something."

"Of course Haru..."

-

"YOU TOLD HIM?!" Rin shouted over the phone.

Haru flinched pulling the phone away from his ear.

"He's my best friend."

"It hasn't even been a week and you already told someone!"

"Like I said, he's my best friend."

Rin just sighed.

"What did ya tell him?"

"I just told him we kissed. I didn't mention anything about us being together." Haru said.

Rin blushed hearing that. He covered his eyes embarrassed as if Haru could see him. 

"I guess that's alright..." 

"Yeah..."

There was an awkward silence over the phone.

"So um...how was your day?"

"Fine, yours?"

"It was alright...listen, do you want to..." Rin paused.

Haru just stayed quiet and listened.

"Do you want to eat together tomorrow at lunch?" Rin nervously offered.

Haru's eyes widened and he blushed.

"Um..." He mumbled.

"I know this place, the roof top of the gymnasium in the back. No one ever goes up there, I'm the only one who knows about it. Do you wanna, try hanging out there?" 

Rin clenched his eyes shut waiting for a response.

"Yeah...that sounds fine." Haru quietly said.

Rin jumped. He couldn't stop smiling.

"Sounds great, see you tomorrow Haru." 

"See you."

They both hung up.

Haru touched his phone to his lips and sighed, a small smile formed in the corner of his lips.

-

Rin waited in the corner of the school hallway. He looked at his phone and checked the time.

"He should be out by now?" He whispered to himself.

He leaned against the wall and waited. He couldn't help but feel excited to spend time with Haru. He chuckled to himself.

"What're you laughing at, hm?" A voice called out.

Rin looked up and frowned seeing Kisumi walking towards him.

"So you ended up not coming to the dance..." Kisumi purred.

"And you ended up not winning King." Rin quickly shot back.

Kisumi's smile turned into a glare.

"You're responsive today aren't you, Rin."

He walked by purposely bumping into Rin's shoulder.

"See ya." He chuckled.

Rin just glared at him walking away. He noticed the crowd of people getting out of class he looked around and saw Haru come out of class. He smiled and hurried to him.

After the crowd cleared Rin made it to Haru. He looked up surprised to see the red head.

"Rin..."

"Ready to go."

"Y-Yeah."

-

Rin open the old door. It creaked. He looked around and saw the large roof top empty. Haru looked around and saw the roof top stained with water damage and mold. No wonder no one bothered to come up here. Rin noticed Haru's disgusted face and chuckled.

"It's dirty right? Haha, it's okay. Over here." Rin turned the corner to a bench on the side of the door. 

"Take a seat." Rin said patting the bench as he sat.

The bench wasn't that dirty, it was old but surprisedly in condition. He took a seat. Rin opened his bento from his backpack and broke apart his chopsticks. Haru couldn't feel but awkward and uncomfortable. He opened his bento and began to quietly eat. Rin looked over to Haru's lunch and noticed nothing but rice and a piece of mackerel.

"Here you want some?" Rin said pointing a piece of meat in Haru's face.

Haru jumped.

"W-What is it?" He quietly asked.

"It's a piece of steak, here taste it." Rin said.

Haru opened his mouth and ate the piece of meat from Rin's chopsticks. Rin's cheeks quickly turned red seeing Haru try to chew the chewy piece of meat. 

"It's tasty." Haru said in his normal voice.

Oh gosh he's so damn cute I'm going to die, Rin thought. 

Haru looked to Rin's lunch. His bento was a lot bigger than his.

"You eat a lot." He suddenly said.

"Haha, yeah athletes need to eat to get nutritions." He laughed.

"Hm..." He hummed taking a bite of his mackerel.

Rin watched the clear sky and sighed. He was half way done with his lunch, and he was still hungry.

"How did you find this place?" 

"Oh this old place? My mom told me about it when I was younger. My dad use to bring my mom up here when they were in high school, they had lunch on this bench." Rin said patting the bench.

Haru felt somewhat flattered to be brought to such a place. He looked down to his lunch.

"Yeah, at times when I'm feeling down I just hang out here by myself. Just to clear my mind I guess..."

Haru nodded and looked down to the old bench. Rin watched him, he couldn't help but stare at Haru's blue eyes.

"Um, I-"

*SCHOOL BELL RING*

"We should go..." Rin said. 

The two walked down the staircase. Haru walking faster down the stairs than Rin.

"What's the rush?" 

"I'm always 5 minutes early to every class, I can't be late." Haru hurried.

"Hey Haru wait!"

Haru stopped and turned with an annoyed look.

"What." He said. 

"Um...well."

"Do you want a goodbye kiss?" Haru suddenly asked. 

Rin's eyes widened he stood frozen and trembled.

"Well, I um...I-I uh..." He stuttered.

Haru sighed and stood on a stair to get to Rin's level. He tilted his head and pecked a kiss on Rin's lips before running off to class. 

Rin stayed dumbfounded. He knelt down and covered his eyes. His cheeks were hot as he blushed. He gritted his teeth.

SHIT SHIT SHIT SHIT, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I survived a semester of college haha! Now I have time to update! But this was just an average size chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it. Please leave me your feedback! Thanks^.^

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually really rushed and it literally came to me in like a day. I just thought it would be so cute so I had to write it! But anyway go easy on me, it should get more intense later in the chapters. There's more to come!


End file.
